


So Bloody Perfect (but everybody knows)

by xXM0n0chromeNimbusXx



Category: EarthBound, Fire Emblem Series, Original Work, Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Smash Brothers, Xenoblade Chronicles, 光神話 | Kid Icarus (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Angel/Demon Sex, Arcades, Bi-Curiosity, Bisexual Male Character, Blow Jobs, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Come Inflation, Come Marking, Creampie, Deepthroating, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Femdom, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Futanari, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Abortion, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Large Cock, Light Angst, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Platonic Relationships, Rough Sex, Slow To Update, Spit As Lube, Spitroasting, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Video & Computer Games, Yaoi, just fuckin with ya its all out, meanwhile here comes some fluff, okay maybe not fluff but theres still fluff if you squint
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-07-22 07:18:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7425295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXM0n0chromeNimbusXx/pseuds/xXM0n0chromeNimbusXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ike is stressed, Marth wants to see if he's gay or not, and let's just say that it worked out better than expected. And then Marth becomes an emotional mess because he almost forgot about his actual love...</p>
<p>(changed the title from Stress and Curiosity to So Bloody Perfect)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stress and Curiosity

**Author's Note:**

> sO HEY I JUST FOUND OUT I HAVE A BETTER PROGRAM ON MY COMPUTER THAN WORDPAD OMF

“GAME!”

“The winner is...Marth!”

Ike really didn't mind losing. After all, this was all for the amusement of viewers of the SmashLIVE Channel from all corners of the universe. The mercenary continued clapping for the prince, and after a few moments, the two were instructed to leave and go back to the Smash Compound via teleporter.

“And before you ask, Marth, yes, I'm okay.” And when Ike says this, he's clearly not okay.

“Balderdash! I can see every single mark I made on you! I suggest that you see Dr. Mario the minute we get back to the compound.” Marth barks.

“Dude. I could write a book out of all the shit I've done to save other people.”

“...”

“PLEASE TAKE A SHIT AND WE WILL EXPLAIN THE CIRCUMSIZE! GAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!” Gods, Monokura was loud while reading bad fanfiction.

The two swordsmen had arrived back at the compound. Marth then noticed that Ike looked a bit stressed.

“And not only are you mildly injured, but you...you looked stressed. I know this is a strange question coming from me, but...could I help?”

“Knock yourself out, bro.” Ike ruffled the prince's hair a bit. Marth huffed and adjusted his tiara-thing back into it's original place.

“And there's absolutely no need to treat me like a child.”

“So, what are you planning on doing?” Ike asked.

“I would gladly say it, but not right here.” Marth chuckled.

“Why?”

“Just come to my room with me. We'll discuss it in private.”

“Uh...I'm still not sure what you're implying, but I hope it'll actually help...”

“Hehe...trust me, Ike. It will.”

*le timeskip*

“So, Ike, now that we're alone...I'll tell you.”

“So, is this like, a—FUCK, MARTH, what the hell are you doing?”

Marth had his hand on Ike's thigh, softly caressing the muscle through the fabric.

“Stop that before I kick your ass.”

“Aa...kimasu, Aiku-kun...”

When Marth started speaking his mother tounge, Ike knew it was serious business.

“M-Marth...” Ike grunted.

The prince's hand eventually made it to Ike's groin, squeezing it, emitting a groan from the man.

“M-Marth! Stop it!” Ike protested.

He stopped.

“G-gomen'nasai.”

From what little Ike knew about Japanese, he knew that he was apologizing.

“*ahem* I apologize for my lewd behaviour. I forgot to explain why I'm doing this to you..”

“You'd better...” Ike stated.

“I'm...not a homosexual, but...I'm...kind of curious about what sex with a man...feels like.”

Prince Marth Lowell? Curious? Wanting to bang him? Ike _had_ to be dreaming.

“Marth! At least ask before you touch me...down there...but, I do admit, a handjob--”

“Blowjob.”

Not only was he _curious_ about sex, he wanted to suck his dick. Gods, someone had to pinch him.

“So...can I?” Marth asked politely.

“Um...sure.” Ike said. “But, can we move it to the bed?”

“Yes.”

Well, this was it...gods, he was just dying right now. This wasn't the first time he recieved a blowjob, but this was going to be the first time he'd recieve one from another man.

After Marth freed Ike's member from it's cloth barrier, he immediately took the entire head into his mouth, sucking up every drop of precum that dared to come out.

“Damn it, Marth...”

Marth stopped sucking momentarily. “You don't have to just sit back. You can do anything you want with me. _Anything._ ”

“Can I do this?” Ike grabbed a handful Marth's hair and forced him down on his cock.

“Mmmmh hmmmh.”

And now, this. Marth went from a lawful and respectful prince to what was essentially a fuck-puppet whose throat was being violently attacked by Ike's cock in a matter of minutes.

“Am I hurting you?” Ike started breathing heavily. Why was he already chasing his orgasm? Usually, he lasts a lot longer than this.

“Mmmmh mmmmh.”

Ike groaned loudly “Goddamnit, Marth. You're a fucking champ.”

It wasn't that long before the mercenary couldn't contain himself anymore. He came in huge spurts down the prince's violated throat before pulling him away, admiring the sight of his cum oozing out of Marth's mouth. He coughed up some of the semen, but had the bravery to swallow.

“Sorry I didn't warn you, Marth.”

Marth wiped some cum off of his mouth with his hand. “It's quite alright. It's no one's fault, not even yours.” His voice was rough and shaky from being choked by dick.

“Have you ever...y'know...done this before?” Ike asked.

“Of course not. I just took the advice of the other smashers. And I knew beforehand that you should never use teeth.” Marth replied.

And by “other smashers”, he meant Rosaa. It was strange, since Marth _hated_ Rosaa, especially since she made her relationship with Roy official. But despite this, Rosaa did give helpful advice for love and sex, so he had to give her that.

“Are you feeling better, Ike?”

“Still a bit tense, but other than that, I'm fine.”

“What else can I do for you? As long as you're still like this, I'm free for _any_ kind of use.”

What is this? Now he's letting Ike use him like some cheap whore? At this point, Ike wonders if he's even still alive.

Ike pushes Marth onto the bed and climbs on top of him.

Ike was still in refactory, so he had to resort to making out. Ike could taste himself as his and Marth's tounges were battling for dominance.

And then soon enough, Ike was ready again.

“Can I put it in your ass?”

“Shit, okay...but, I don't have any condoms.”

“Dude, I promise I won't give you an infection.” Ike said.

“Well, if you insist...” Marth removed his belt and pants. His boots and armour came next, leaving him clad in just his tunic. Ike was suprised that Marth didn't even bother with underwear today.

“Goin' commando, huh?” Ike chuckled.

“Iiiiiii...don't know what that means.” Marth replied flatly.

“You don't need to know.”

Gods, here they go. Ike inserts his middle finger into Marth's heat, dry, nonetheless.

“Nnnnah...boku wa--” Marth whined

“Relax your muscles. I'm only preparing you.”

“I-is it okay if I speak Japanese?” Marth kept squirming under Ike as he kept fingering him.

“It turns me on.” Ike whispered.

“But could you at least use lube? You might hurt yourself.”

Ike stopped and covered his fingers in spit.

“You're using spit? Okay then...”

Ike put his finger back inside the prince's ass, along with another one, and this time, it was a much smoother entry.

“Ā~”

“You haven't seen anything yet.”

Ike pulled his fingers out and added more spit to his dick. The mercenary placed the tip of his length against the other man's hole.

“Boku o fakku shite kudasai!”

And then, he entered.

“N'aaaaaaahh...!!!” Marth moaned. “Aiku-kun~!” the prince grabbed a pillow and hugged it tightly.

Fucking slut.

“You like that, you little whore?”

Marth nodded.

“Ā~! Aiku-kun! H-hai...hai...Hādā~! ...HĀDĀ~” Marth lost all control at this point and was as sensitive as an open nerve.

“Are you saying 'harder'?”

He nodded again.

“You're so—ngh...cute like this...ngh...!” Ike said before finally hitting Marth's prostate. Hard.

“HAIIIIIII~! SORE WA TOTEMO YOI KANJI~! HAAAIIII~” the prince's cerulean eyes rolled to the back of his head as Ike continued fucking him into oblivion.

“Slut.” Ike muttered.

“Ai-aishiteru yo~! HAAAAAHHH...kuso...” Marth cried.

“I love ya' too, baby.”

“Naaaaaaah~! Boku wa chikai yo~”

“I'm pretty close now, Marth. You want me to finish inside?

“Hai~! Nnnnaahh...ngaaaah...” Marth was just about to go over the edge. And then...

“Ahhhh...Aiku-kun...AAAAAHHH...AIKU-KUN~! Naaaah~” And with that, the prince climaxed, spurting hot strings of sticky white cum all over his tunic and bedsheets.

The mercenary soon followed, releasing himself inside of the prince. He rode out both of their orgasms before pulling out and admiring the sight of his cum spilling out of Marth's ass. Beautiful.

“You okay, Marth? Did I hurt you at all?” Ike only had to put his dick back into his pants.

“No. I don't think so.” Marth was still hugging the pillow, possibly for comfort after his orgasm.

“Good. The last thing I want to do is hurt you outside a fight.” Ike stroked Marth's navy blue hair, twirling it around with his calloused fingers.

“I apologize for my profanity, but...shit.”

“What is it, Marth?”

“...This is my last clean tunic.” Marth looked down onto said tunic, which was stained with his own semen.

“I'll go ask Monokura for one of her hoodies.”

“No!” Marth protested.

“Alright...” Ike rolled his eyes.

“I want you to cuddle with me first.”

“Okay. Whatever'll make a prince like you happy.”

“That's the spirit. I could use some pillow talk right about now.”

Ike laid down on the bed with the prince, who was still basking in the afterglow of his orgasm. “So...do you think you're gay?”

“I don't know. That...felt kind of good...but Monokura always told me just because I like...what just happened doesn't mean I'm gay. It all comes from the heart.” Marth says. Ike's so warm.

“So...do you like me? ...I'm a dude, so...”

“Yes. But...not just men.”

“So...uh...you're bisexual?” Ike widened his eyes a bit.

“I think so.”

“So...uh, Marth...does this count as a relationship or...?”

“Not really. You did me a favour.”

-*-*-*-

And here Marth is. He's in the game room watching Monokura, Ness, Pit and Shulk play one of Mario's games from one of the leather sofas. And he actually went through with Ike's suggestion. He was wearing her favourite black one, the one with the pink zipper and pockets. Pink wasn't the last thing he wanted to wear, well, ever, but it sufficed, even if it was a little pink. And crazier enough, it actually fit him.

“Ugh, stop banana-sniping, Pit!” Monokura barked.

“Well, it's your fault for picking a lightweight!” Pit replied with a smirk.

“Does it really matter? They all have preset stats depending on the sizes of the characters, along with the different combinations! It's nearly impossible to find one you really like.” Shulk added.

“That has nothing to do with what I just said, but I know, Monado Boy.” Monokura gave one of her trademark grins. Shulk just grumbled at the nickname she gave him and continued playing. “Mother of Lucifer, I hope Lord Sakurai nerfs him hard...” the succubus added under her breath.

And Marth was just sitting there coming to terms with his new-found sexuality.

He wanted to thank Ike.


	2. Arcade Time (part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Well, here's more IkeMarth goodness for you dirty sinners. This time, they go with Monokura and some of her friends to a dirty-ass arcade.

(a few hours later)

“The arcade in the rec centre is under construction. That's why we're going to the arcade in town. We'll take the bus there.” Monokura was in the parking garage with Amala, Ike, Marth, and Dark Pit.

“I don't wanna go to that gay-ass arcade. Everything there probably has rats living in it.” the dark angel crossed his arms.

And then, Pit appeared out of nowhere. “C'mon, Pittoo! It'll be fun! Me and Kura can play some DDR, eat those amazing hot dogs they have there! It'll be a blast!”

“'Amazing' my asshole. I don't wanna get hepatitis A, B and C from eating a chili-dog.”

“Or shanked by a five-year-old.” Amala added.

“Well, more than two people have to come. Who knows what'll happen? It's a damn miracle it hasn't been shut down due to a health-code violation yet.” Ike says.

“Well, then. I guess I'm coming, then. Kyanna _hates_ that place, so she's not going.” The hijabi gunslinger replies. “Well, then. It's settled. Monokura, Pit, me, and Ike are all going.”

“Can I come just for safe measure? I think that place is absolutely revolting, but I need to make sure no one gets killed or worse.” Marth asks.

“Alright! Let's ride, my noble steed!” Amala climbs on top of Ike, who just scoffs at the pirate.

They all leave the garage, with Pit dragging Pittoo by the hem of his toga.

-*-*-*-

“We're here!” Monokura exclaims.

“The Dragon's Lair Arcade Centre” is read in big, garish neon lights. It's an old neon sign, so a few letters are either flickering or completely non-functional. It's a big, white, concrete building with graffiti decorating the outside. There's a homeless man sitting next to the dumpster in front of the arcade, huffing something from a bag.

“Ugh.” Amala looks grossed out.

Monokura's phone vibrates. She takes the pink phone out of her pocket to see that Bayonetta was trying to talk to her. She answers with “Whaddaya want, Cereza?”

“Where are you right now, little girl?”

“At this broken-ass arcade. The Dragon's Lair? You know the one, right?”

“The one with the rat problem?”

Monokura walks into the arcade with the others while she continued talking with the Umbra Witch. “Yeah. That's the one.”

“Thank you for letting me know. I don't want you coming back to the compound hurt. Also, please work on your manners.”

She hung up.

“Hey, Armpit! I bet you ten bucks that there's a gloryhole in the bathroom.” Pittoo hits Pit in the ribs with his elbow. “Double if there's two!”

“What's a gloryhole? Sounds cool!”

“It's a hole in a bathroom stall which men stick their dicks through.” Monokura adds as she checks more of her notifications on her phone.

“Neeeeeeevermind...” Pit has a terrified look on her face.

“By the way, Marth. How's my hoodie?”

“Comfortable. Luckily, Laundry Day is tomorrow, so I don't have to wear this all week. This is no way a prince like me should dress.” Marth replies.

“Ah. Looks great on 'ya though.” Monokura taps Marth on his hip with her tail.

“Ooh! They have Pac-Man's game!” Amala dashes over to the wide array of arcade machines. Pit follows.

“Make sure ya' have enough quarters!” Monokura shouts.

“We will!” the two said in unison. Ike follows them as well, probably to supervise Amala.

Marth feels guilt over the sex he had with Ike all those hours ago. He knew he already had a lover back home, but he had loved the way Ike ravished him. It couldn't be love, could it? All he really knew right now was...he had to relieve himself somehow. He couldn't take it.

The prince dashed over to the men's bathroom and slammed the door. It smelled awful, it had five stalls along with five urinals, and just like the outside of the building, it was covered in graffiti. He had to make do.

Marth went into the stall closest to the wall and to his dismay, there was graffiti in there too, along with a gloryhole.

_Gods, this is no way for a righteous prince like you to be acting! You pervert!_

The prince tugged his pants down and grabbed his already-half-erect cock, and started pumping. Gods, he wished it was Ike.

Ike.

Marth felt like such a fool. But as soon as he dropped his pants, he lost all control of his emotions and actions and just started vigorously masturbating like a horny teenager.

“Ahh...Aiku-kun...” Marth imagined himself at the mercy of Ike, laying down helplessly on his bed, with the mercenary jerking him off like there was no tomorrow. He felt hot. He felt horny.

He felt shame. What would Caeda say about him? What would she do if she found out he was cheating on her? With another man, nonetheless?

He decided to put all those thoughts to the back of his head and focus on right now, what he was doing to himself.

_“If I see this hoodie dirty when it's returned to me, I'll kick your fuckin' ass. Not. A single. Spot. Ya' hear me, tiara boy?”_

“Ahh...Aiku-kun...Aiku-kun...naaaah...” the prince covered his eyes and continued masturbating.

Meanwhile, back in the arcade...

“Stop spamming, you idiot!” Amala was playing Mortal Kombat with Pit.

“Games like these are supposed to be unfair!” Pit shouts.

“Fuck you!” Amala shouts as she sees her character die on screen.

“Jeez, Marth's been in there for a really long time. I'll go check on him. You two be safe.” Ike walks away from the two arguing teens.

Ike continues walking until he reaches the bathroom. He enters to hear Marth moaning and saying Ike's name.

“Marth? You 'kay in there?”

Marth stops in embarassment. “I-Ike! I--”

“Which stall are you in?”

“F-First stall to your left...I'll unlock the door for you.” Marth unlocks the door so Ike could enter.

“Were you...jacking off?”

“I hate to admit it...but...yes...” Marth covers up his still-erect dick.

“Do you...want me to help you?”

“Ike! What are you thinking?” Marth grabs the hem of Monokura's hoodie and lifts it up a bit. “But...okay...”

Ike grabs Marth's dick out of his pants and proceeds to start jerking him off.

“Aiku-kun...ahhhn~” Marth choked out.

“Look at me.” Ike brushed a few strands of Marth's hair out of his face. “Look into my eyes.” Ike kissed Marth on the lips.

Marth was already about to cum. “Aiku-kun! Boku wa chikai yo...”

“English, please.”

“Ike...I-I'm close...”

“It's alright, baby. Cum whenever you're ready.”

After a few seconds, Marth released himself with a strained whine. Luckily, none of the semen made it's way onto either men, and all of it just fell to the floor.

“Don't bother cleanin' that up, Marth. This place is already fuckin' disgusting.”

“Arigatougozaimasu...” Marth said breathily before tucking his softening member back into his pants.

“No problem, bro.” Ike pulled Marth into a bear hug.

“Let's get out of here. If I have to breathe in the scent of feces and sex any longer, I think I might faint.”

“I agree. Givin' your best friend a handjob in a gross-ass bathroom isn't very romantic.” Ike walks out of the stall with Marth in his arms. “'Scuse me for a sec. I need to take a piss.”

Marth still felt shame, but Ike gave him a feeling that Caeda never gave off.

And then he remembered that she was visiting the compound tomorrow.

“Shit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to chill. Luckily, I'm taking a break from IkeMarth next chapter.
> 
> 1\. This chapter is partially inspired by an Eddsworld fanfic I read a while ago.  
> 2\. The next chapter will either include Amala x Pit platonic fluff or Monokura x Dark Pit smutties, or even both.  
> 3\. Amala and Kyanna are Fire Emblem OCs and assist trophies.  
> 4\. I loved writing Pit being completely oblivious to how fucking gross the place is.
> 
> i wrote this is in one day r.i.p. me


	3. Arcade Time part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy fuck this chapter is long
> 
> [Also, please note that this chapter also contains mentions of rape and abortion. So if you're triggered by these, I suggest you skip this chapter.]

Marth storms out of the bathroom and finds Amala, Monokura, and Pit in the eating area. He could have sworn that he saw Little Mac and the Robin twins somewhere as well.

“Hey, Marth!” Amala says gingerly. “I'm glad you're okay. Where's Ike?”

“Still in there. He needed to use the bathroom.” Marth sits down with the other teens. “I'm sure he'll be safe in there.”

“No shit. He can kick anyone's ass, cause hey. He's Ike motherfuckin' Greil.” Monokura continues eating her nachos. “The guy's a tank.”

“I know! He's so cool!” Amala exclaims.

“Str'wb'rry F'nta f'r t'bl thr'e...” the bald man at the counter mumbles.

Monokura gets up from her chair and grabs the can from the counter.

“Where did Pittoo go?” Pit puts his elbows on the table.

“In the bathroom. Hope the kid doesn't get shanked.” Ike appears out of the men's bathroom nearby.

“Speaking of bathrooms, I gotta go. Marth, make sure Pit doesn't eat all my food.” Monokura gets up.

“Yes, Monokura.” Marth nods at the succubus as she walks away.

Monokura went into the women's room, but found two dogs humping in there. Grossed out, _and_ wondering how those two dogs even got in there, she takes a deep breath and enters the men's room instead.

“Kura? What the fuck are you doing in here? You're not a dude.” Pittoo was in there washing his hands. At least this place had running water.

“Two dogs were fucking in there.” Monokura walks into the middle stall, like she always has with public bathrooms.

“Knowing 'ya, I'd understand why you'd use the men's room. But it's still weird.” the dark angel turned off the tap and dried his hands with the last paper towel. Instead of leaving, though, he waited for Monokura to finish using the bathroom. He had... _other_...things in mind.

“Spot on.” Monokura slipped her panties off and sat on the toilet. “Great. There's toilet paper in here.” she added as she sat on the toilet urinating. “Another minor plus-side.”

“'Kura? You done?” Pittoo says.

“Almost. Wait, you're still in here?” Monokura had a weird look on her face.

“You know...I've always thought you were beautiful.”

“AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!” Monokura started laughing hysterically. “Seriously, Kuro? An angel and a demon? Together? Sorry, buddy. Not gonna happen. But I could sure try.”

“I hate almost everyone in the Smash Compound, but you're one of the few people I actually took a liking to.”

“Few? You mean only except Palutena, right?” Monokura wiped herself down, flushed the toilet, and left the stall. She went over to the sink and washed her hands, and to her dismay, there were no more paper towels, so she used the crappy air-dryer next to it.

“I can see it in your eyes.” the dark angel grabs Monokura by the tail.

“OW! Don't do that!” Monokura shouted in pain.

“Talk is cheap. I feel as if you should...you know...shut up.” Pittoo puts a finger on Monokura's black-stained lips.

“Kuro! What the heaven are you implying?” the succubus pushes the dark angel away.

“I love you.” He grinned and then pulled her face closer until their noses were touching. An eskimo kiss. “You know, these things should be taken with more delicacy and planning.”

“You never planned out your confession, dillhole.” she casually mentioned.  
“Pretty sharp.” Pittoo put his hand on Monokura's hip and used the other one to lift her leg up. Their lips then met, Monokura's black lipstick staining Pittoo's lips.

This lasted for a few seconds before they pulled away. “You know, for a demon, you're pretty innocent.”

“Douche.” Monokura scoffs. “Also, you got some of my lipstick on your face.”

“I don't give two shits.” the dark angel grabs one of Monokura's pigtails. “All I care about right now is fucking you until you can't walk properly.” he pushes the succubus onto the dirty counter.

“In a dirty-ass public bathroom? I can smell jizz in here.” Monokura sniffs just to double-check a scent she smelled.

Smells like Marth.

Marth?

Monokura remembered how Marth ran into the bathroom without telling anyone. The distinct look of desperation in his face, the surprise of him not telling them beforehand.

Was he jacking off?

Probably not. That's a stupid assumption.

Or is it? Nah.

Monokura decided to focus on Pittoo, who was peppering kisses along her neck, and leaving a hickey here and there.

“C-can't we wait until we get home?”

“Aw, but we're just getting started. I gotta ask. Are you a virgin?”

“The fuck do you think? Hell, no! I'm a demon. A _succubus_ nonetheless!” Monokura crossed her arms.

“That's okay......it isn't my first time either. How 'bout a little quickie just to get warmed up?”

“Alright, dillhole. But if anyone catches us, you're gonna be walkin' home with no wings on yer' back.”

“Challenge accepted.” Pittoo slid a hand up Monokura's skirt, using his index finger to tease her special place through her pink panties.

“Quit doin' that! Just finger-bang me.”

“'Kay.” Pittoo vigorously tugged at the waistline of Monokura's panties, figuratively tearing them off. And there was her vagina in all of it's glory. There was a few scars near her vaginal area, possibly from her captivity in Gormanoth by Sabapedo, and her genitals were a bit asymmetrical, but other than the insane about of pubic hair, it was perfect.

“Sorry. Haven't shaved in a whil—FUCK, AT LEAST WARN ME BEFORE YOU SHOVE YOUR FINGERS IN THERE!” Monokura's breath hitched as the dark angel pumped his fingers in and out of her at an already speedy pace.

“I'm a fuckin' gross little angel already. Who cares if anyone condemns me for it? It'll be worth it because of what I'm doing to you.”

“Sh-shut up, dillhole!” Monokura bit her hand in an effort to stifle her moans. She tried not to bite it too hard, or else her fangs biting down on her hand would make it bleed. Like putting a knife to your skin and not doing anything to cut into yourself.

“Gladly. Slut.”

“Fuck you.” Monokura blushed heavily as the dark angel on top of her continued finger-fucking her. All she wanted to do here is play DDR and eat gross nachos (which barely were nachos, just day-old corn chips with bland-tasting salsa and cheez-whiz thrown on top of it), and now she was at the mercy of a _fucking angel_. “Goddamnit, you're a faggot.” she put her one free hand on her clit, to speed this goddamn situation up.

“Right back at 'ya.”

“A-ASSHOLE!” Monokura shouted as she came all over her partner's fingers.

“I'll save the best part for last.” Pittoo washed his fingers off in the sink.

“Good. My vagina smells like fish and chlorine bleach. I don't think you'd wanna taste that shit.” Monokura pulls her panties back up.

“Would I? All I'd taste is you. C'mon, babe. Let's get out of here.” Pittoo grabs Monokura's wrist and leaves the bathroom with her.

“Don't call me that, dillhole!” Monokura slapped the dark angel across the face with the back of her hand.

“Monokura. Kuro. What took you two so long?” Amala says. Monokura sighs in relief as she sees her nachos untouched, and her Fanta still unopened.

“Diarrhoea.” both said in unison.

“Eh. Good enough excuse.” Amala gets up along with Pit and go back to the machines.

“Let's go play another game! How about one of those crappy zombie games? I'm really good at those!” Amala keeps running through the arcade with Pit.

“Alright! What about this one?” Pit points to a shooter with “Zombie Night” written in big, bloody letters on the side of it.

“I love that one! Let's play it!” Amala grabs the bag of quarters from her satchel, opens it up, and puts a quarter in the machine. She picks up the plastic gun and lets the countdown come to zero.

“It isn't a real gun, but I'll still have as much fun as using a real one!” Amala points the gun at the screen and shoots down everything that moves on-screen. She missed a few times with a few “Damn it!”s, but she managed to complete the first level unscathed.

“You're really great at this! I wanna try!” Pit grabs the red hunk of plastic out of the pirate's hand and starts playing the next level.

“Shoot them in the head! Anywhere else, and you're screwed.” Amala says.

“Noted!” Pit does _terribly_ and ends up dying.

“Looks like our time's up. Let's go play another game! How about we save up some tickets to buy something and go play some skee-ball?” Amala grabs Pit's hand.

“Nah. Those games are totally rigged. How about we go hang out outside?”

“I dunno. I guess...” Amala and Pit leave the arcade. The hobo from earlier is gone, and replaced by two teenagers drinking and smoking. The teens look at the two and mutter things to each other, probably talking trash about them.

“Dicks.” Amala says under her breath. “C'mon, Pit. Let's go down to the beach!” Amala climbs over the chain-link fence and walks down a secret trail down to the beach.

“This trail is a secret to everybody.” Amala snickers. “Well, maybe not everybody, but it's a pretty hard trail to find.”

“I like the beach here!” Pit exclaims.

“Yeah. It reminds me of my favourite beach back on the Tandor'ai Islands. You know, before Quilan took over and made it a shipyard.” Amala then sighs. She sits down in the soft sand with the angel.

“Sounds like you had it rough.” Pit says.

“I'm not even technically alive anymore. Empress Xiaomai and her husband thinks I'm dead.” Amala removes one of her gloves and looks at the red mark on her palm. The mark of Uyja.

“What's that?” Pit looks at the mark on Amala's hand.

“Proof that I'm undead. Uyja gave me this after I completed the Five Trials.”

“Who?”

“She's sort of like Palutena. Except she governs life over all the people in the world instead of light.”

“Okay. Then what are the Five Trials?”

“Seclusion, Power, Chastity, Emotion, and Perfection. Seclusion is being able to withstand being alone for ten days, power is a 100-man-battle, chastity is a vow to never feel love for anyone except yourself and the ones closest to you, emotion is being able to not feel anything from many things that most people would find traumatizing and overwhelming, and finally, perfection is a final judgement by Uyja herself. Few have ever passed this.” Amala explains.

“Fascinating!” Pit says.

“Not really. It was difficult. I hated it. I had to suck it up. The worst part is that it comes at the cost of losing all of your memories prior to taking the trial. And if you pass, next time you die, that's it. You can't take it again.”

“Well, I'm an angel, so...”

“What does that have to do with anything?”

“I dunno.” Pit scratches the back of his head.

“Whatever...” Amala flops down on her back onto the sand. “Look, Pit! There's already stars!” she looks up to the orange and pink sky.

“Pretty.”

“Yeah. Did you know that orange and pink are my favourite colours?”

“No.”

“Well, now you know.” Amala rolls onto her side.

“And knowing is half the battle!” Pit exclaims.

“Dork.”

Pit chuckles.

“You know that new Pokemon game they're working on? Who are you picking? I'm picking Rowlet or Popplio.” Amala says to Pit.

“I dunno. I might go with Litten, but considering how many others are picking Litten, I think I'll go with Rowlet or Popplio too.”

“Cool. I've always picked the water-types all the way back to Red n' Blue. Except for X and Y. I picked Fennekin, but after seeing what Froakie evolved into, I was like 'Fuck me'.” Amala laughs.

“Same. Greninja's pretty cool. Especially the one that lives on the compound.” Pit joins in.

“I should get up before I get sand in my gun holsters.” Amala sits up. “It's always a chore to get sand out of my babies—I mean my guns.”

“Haha...” Pit giggles.

“I love being out here.”

“Me too.” Pit puts his arm around Amala.

“You know, you're a good friend.” Amala turns to the angel and smiles.

The angel kisses her on the cheek. Infuriated, Amala pulls out one of her guns, Serenity, to be exact, and points it at Pit's head at point blank.

“I double-dog motherfuckin' dare you to do that again.”

Pit is about to burst into tears upon her sudden hostility. “I'm sorry, Amala!” He's terrified and looks like he's about to pee himself.

“Don't ever do that again.”

“Okay!” Pit flinches and his wings fold up in a blink of an eye.

“Uyja is gonna void my contract with her. Especially because of my religion. If she does, I'll just drop dead on the spot with no explanation.” Amala puts her gun back.

“Just like that?” Pit snapped his fingers.

“Yup. Goddesses may be divine beings, but they sure are strict.”

“I feel 'ya.”

Meanwhile, back in the arcade...

“Watch the screen, not your feet!”

“Shut up, I got it! I know how to play DDR!” Monokura continued stomping on the worn-out dance pad on one of the four _Dance Dance Revolution_ machines. There was a look of determination on her face as she looked at the screen.

“Keep going! The song's almost done.” Marth added.

“And...done!” Monokura stopped “dancing” and broke a sweat. “SHIT! Still didn't beat ASS' high score, yet.”

Monokura registered her name as “CUM”. “CUM” was three names under ASS, making Monokura the fifth best out of the ten names displayed.

“Where's Amala and Pit?” Ike looked around, trying to find them, but it was no use.

“I saw them walking outside.” Monokura looked at the exit.

“Great. Thanks.” Ike dashes out of the arcade and sees them down at the beach talking and laughing.

“Hey! Guys! What are you doing down there?”

“Talking!” Amala turns to Ike and shouts.

“Well, it's getting dark, so we're going soon.”

“Alright!” Pit adds.

Ike goes back inside and joins in with Monokura, Marth, and Pittoo again.

“They're on the beach. They're comin' back up in a sec.”

“Good. I wanna hit the hay.” Monokura let out a small yawn. Sounded like a kitten.

“After I bang her brains out, that is.” Pittoo grabs Monokura's wrist and pulls her closer.

Marth and Ike were silent.

“O......kay...?” Marth cringed a bit.

“Yo!” Amala shouts at them. She and Pit had returned from the beach after a lengthy talk about nothing.

“Hey. Amala. Don't take off like that again. I don't want to see you hurt again.”

“I don't want you trying to eat Falco again.” Amala tries to make a counter-argument.

“Uh...that makes no sense.”

“It doesn't have to, Ike.” Amala reaches to pat Ike's shoulder. She has to stand on her tippy-toes, since she's a bit on the shorter side.

-*-*-*-

Soon enough, it was time to go. Monokura called up one of the compound's personal chauffeurs to give the group of six a ride home.

“Pit, could you please stop kicking my seat?” Marth turns to Pit in the back, who is kicking his seat.

“Sorry, Marth. I just needed something to do other than playing Angry Birds on Monokura's phone or watching her gross makeout session with Pittoo.” Pit ceased kicking Marth's seat and crossed his arms.

“Don't *mmf* call me that *mmn*, retard.”

“What? The writer calls you that.”

“She does? *mmf* She must be a real *mmfnn* weeb.”

“Who cares about that slut? Kiss me, dillhole!” Monokura tugged at Pittoo's hair and pulled him in again.

“Well, I'm actually glad I'm out of that place. It's gross, but the games there are fun.” Amala yawns.

“What about the Mystery Meat for today? I'll give you a hint on what it is. It isn't chicken, unfortunately.” Ike smirks.

“Sure hope it isn't pork either. I ate some of that mystery meat.” Amala clenches her stomach. “Speakin' of which, I feel kinda sick...”

“Oh, gods, don't vomit in the car!” Marth flinches.

“I'll *urp* try not to..the car already smells like Rosaa, so don't bother, Marth.”

Marth scowls at Rosaa's name.

It was only a matter of minutes before they arrived back at the Smash Compound. Luckily, Amala didn't vomit in the car, and only did so the second she left the car, in a nearby trash can meant for food wrappers and cigarrete butts.

“Smells like rat shit.” Ike catches the smell from the trash can. His statement only made her vomit more, and then she fainted.

Ike picked up the unconscious girl. “I'm taking Amala to bed. If anyone needs me, I'll be in my dorm room.” the mercenary walks away with Amala.

“I sure hope she's okay.” Pit looks a bit sad.

“Who cares about her, honestly? C'mon, 'Kura.” Pittoo grabs Monokura's wrist and they run away to the dorms. “Let's go to your room. I room with Pit, so I don't want to be distracted by his bitching and moaning over you and me boning like rabbits. But of course, you'll be moaning as well.”

“Quit it, dillhole.”

The two made their way to Monokura's room. The demon swiped her SSBID across the scanner, and it unlocked with a click and a small puff of air. Luckily, the lights were turned off, but they could still see where everything was.

“Alright...” Monokura started removing her clothes, and her boots were the first thing to come off.

“Ah ah ah...let your clothes come off...naturally...”

“Stop being a cliché pile of shit.”

“You stop calling me 'Dillhole'.” Pittoo pushes Monokura onto her bed and starts with the same routine he performed on her back at the arcade, kissing and leaving hickeys everywhere, going up until he reached her chin.

Monokura stuck her pierced tounge out at him.

The dark angel simply responded with kissing her, smearing Monokura's lipstick even more.

“Could you at least let me fix my makeup? I look like a whore.”

“I don't care.” Pittoo started removing his own clothes until he was only clad in his underwear. The bulge that already showed up looked pretty promising to Monokura, but she just ended up repeating this in her head;

_Expect the worse, hope for the best._

“Hey. You still need to take your panties off.”

“R-right...Also, don't bother with the bandages. There's no tits under there. Just two big scars.” Monokura slips her panties off.

“You should let your chest breathe anyways. I bet you're really sweaty there.” the dark angel tugs at the yellowed bandages covering the succubus' chest, and ends up tearing them off. He's exposed to two horizontal scars in place of breasts.

“Did...you do this?”

“Yeah...Out of shame and fear.” Tears stated forming around Monokura's eyes. “After I was freed from my captivity, I went into absolute insanity. I got pregnant from the rapes I endured. I self-performed a mammoplasty and abortion, and mutilated myself half to death...after I was taken out of the hospital, I took a vow to throw my captor in jail. And I eventually did. Sabapedo is still awaiting execution for his sick form of 'Succubus Conversion'.”

“...Why would anyone do that? I may be 'a flawed clone', as Pit so eloquently puts it, but something as bad as _rape_ is something I'd _never_ condone.” the dark angel brushes a few hair out of his lover's face and wipes the crimson red teardrops away from her face.

“I don't know...it's sick. Succubus Conversion is a 30-day lesson, not raping a 1300-year-old demon a fuckton of times!!!” Monokura covers her naked body up and continues crying. “That fucker didn't even know what a succubus even fucking was!”

“Shhhh.” Pittoo kisses Monokura lightly on her neck. She's still wearing her choker, which partially covers up another scar on her neck, her pink mesh gloves, and matching stockings. “Are...are you still up for this...?”

“Y-yeah...”

“Good. Luckily, I'm still hard.” the dark angel removed the final piece of clothing on his body.

“Holy shit.”

Piercings. All along the shaft. She could finally die happy. Not only that, but he was _hung_ for a kid his age.

“I take it that you like what you see?”

“I've 'trained' myself to take almost any size with little to no issue, so don't bother going slow. You'd hate that, wouldn't you?” Monokura trailed a clawed finger up her lover's chest.

“More than anything.”

“No condoms. You wouldn't need them anyways because angels can't procreate with demons without doing some freaky Frankenstein shit.”

“Right.”

And then, he entered. Monokura's hole clenched slightly from the stretching, but she was _slick_ , so there were no issues in the lubrication department.

“Fuck...” Monokura grunted.

Unlike the arcade bathroom, Monokura didn't have to keep quiet, since the rooms were recently soundproofed. But who knows for sure if anyone can actually hear this whole ordeal? The two smashers between Monokura, room-wise, were usually very quiet, at least in their rooms (the Robin twins were to the left, Lucina was to her right, and Chrom was across the hall), so she never knew for sure, and she tried not to to assume the common conclusion.

But focusing on right now, she felt good. She was demon. A demon being fucked senseless by a _fucking angel_. Well, sure, this angel wasn't 100% divine, and it was basically Pit, but more of a lovable dick, with more “dick” than “lovable”, and had a dark colour-scheme. But she just moaned and mewled at the feeling of being relentlessly fucked. _Hard._ God, she was melting.

“Feelin' better?” Kuro gingerly put his hand on Monokura's cheek. (there kuro i stopped calling you pittoo okay you can stop calling me a weeb)

“Sh-shut up...DILLHOLE!”

There was the G-spot. While doing something like this to herself, Monokura never really gotten the hang of actually hitting a g-spot, and more focused on going as deep as possible. She liked being hit deep, and tried to have some sort of clitoral stimulation going on whilst she was trying, but her fingers didn't do her justice. But, this time, she didn't need to. Not having to do anything was enough.

“You feel nice...” Kuro grunted.

“Kuro...nnngh~......ah~” the succubus threw her head back. Close. So close. “I think I'm going to......”

“Let's cum at the same time...”

Monokura tried to contain herself for a bit longer. And after looking at Kuro to make sure he was ready...

She came. He came. They both came.

After that, Kuro pulled out flopped down on the pink sheets. “How was I?”

Monokura struggled to find a word to describe the experience she just had. “Uh...?”

“Good?”

“Yeah, that works...”

“My first was Pit.”

“Holy fucco. Did you really bang that piece of shit? If you're wondering, my first was Anji.”

“He sounds like a douche. And yeah.”

“A douche with robot parts. But I love him, so...hehe...”

The two fell asleep in each other's arms not long after. At least not before Monokura mumbled something moments before she drifted into a deep sleep.

“You dillhole...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayy kid wanna play some smesh bras w/ me ok then heres my fukkin code im M0n0Nimbus and its 4442-0804-9337 i main ike :U
> 
> 1\. DARK PIT HAS DICK PIERCINGS BECAUSE I CAN  
> 2\. I tried to make it as long as possible on purpose. Hopefully, I didn't make it too long :V  
> 3\. Caeda is finally gonna appear in the next chapter. Don't worry. You're prolly not gonna worry, though :/  
> 4\. While writing this, I found out that writing long chapters in a story isn't that hard.


	4. Facebook, Comforting, Food Poisoning, and Visiting Your Prince

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every chapter just gets longer and longer as this damn story goes on and on.
> 
> Kill me.

5:30AM.

That exact time was hard-wired into Ike's brain. Sometimes, he woke up earlier, or later. But ever since his glory days, it had always been that way.

Ike grumbles and gets up out of bed with a big yawn.

He looks at the bunk bed next to him. Kyanna is still fast asleep on the top bunk, while Amala is also asleep on the bottom, while still wearing her usual clothes.

He smiles.

After showering and getting dressed, Ike leaves his room, trying not to wake the two girls. Kyanna was a pretty light sleeper, but Amala was still out from last night.

A few people were already up, including Rosalina and Bayonetta. Ike looked at his e-schedule that was given to him when he first joined Smash. No matches for him today. Good. A day off for once.

His usual walk was soon after, and he took the same route into town. The checkpoints included the 7-Eleven just down the street from the Smash Compound's driveway, the public library, through Yellowwood Park, the middle school, the Italian Restaurant near the red light district, and he also stopped at the La Rose café to get his morning coffee as always, since they opened early. After getting what he always got, the Peruvian blend, simple black, he continued on. After his stop, he also passed the neighbourhood on 5th street, the nightclub, the record store that Monokura frequented, the Starbucks near Monokura's school (he also walked past that), the Multiplex Theatre, and finally, the bend around the hardware store, before taking the same route back to the compound.

As soon as Ike arrived back at the compound, he was greeted by Rosaa.

“Mornin', Ike!” Rosaa waved.

“Mornin', Rosaa.” Ike replied, also responding to Rosaa with a wave.

“Wait, shit, what time is it?” Rosaa pulls her e-schedule out of her Stuffcube and looks at the time. 6:13AM. “Six. Good. The matches don't start until 9:00. Same as it ever was.”

“Right.”

“Yeah. I've been a veteran since the Smash 64 days. Ever since, I've always been described as the biggest little shit since Pit before he joined Smash. Back when I didn't look like the lovechild of Phoenix Wright and He-Man, that is.”

“Well, it's been nice talking to you, Ros. I'll see you later.”

“Same here, Ikey.” Rosaa winked at Ike as she headed back to the dorms.

Ikey. Ugh, when they were dating, Ike thought the nickname was annoying, and even now that they're seeing other people, he still thinks that she should stop calling him that.

He decided to head to the dining hall to catch the breakfast buffet early. He already had his coffee, so he didn't need more.

He's suprised to see Pit and Cedric already up.

“Hey. Pit. Cedric. Awake at this hour?” Ike walks over to the two.

“Hey, Ike! Amala told me that the food is a lot better when it's fresh!” Pit shouted as he piled more scrambled eggs on his plate. “Speaking of which, she should be awake by now.”

“She passed out after vomiting up rat, remember?” Ike raised an eyebrow.

“Oh, right! I forgot.”

“Salutations, Ike. I trust you have slept well?” the fire prince greeted Ike as well.

“As usual. Sub-par.” Ike grabs one of the white ceramic plates and starts grabbing food off the table.

-*-*-*-

Monokura wakes up with her covers piled on top of her. There's so much sleep in her eyes. She's still naked, save for her socks and accessories.

“Ugh...” Monokura reaches over to the other side of the king-sized bed. Kuro isn't there. He must have left to go sleep in his own room. “Huh.”

She decides to sleep in a little, just to get a bit more energy into her system.

-*-*-*-

The first thing Marth feels is relief. He actually got some real sleep. But, as soon as Marth removes his eye-mask, he only hears this one thought.

_Ike had sex with him._

Caeda wouldn't be mad at him if she found out, but it'd be something worse.

She would feel sad. Knowing that her lover that she had known since childhood, gave his body to another.

She was visiting _today_.

The prince flopped back down onto his bed. He shed a tear. The relief had already withered away, only leaving shame, remorse, and sinfulness.

“I'm so sorry, love...so, so sorry...” Marth started crying.

He felt guilty.

He wanted to die.

-*-*-*-

Amala wakes up with an upset stomach. Not the first time she has, but this time, it was because of food poisoning, which made the issue worse.

“Kyanna? What time is it?” Amala looks above her bunk.

Kyanna answers with a groan.

The usual. Amala groggily gets up from off the mattress. She feels like she's gonna hurl. She makes her way into the bathroom and vomits at least two cups-full into the sink.

“The second Dr. Mario opens up the infirmary, I'm going in.” Amala says to herself before vomiting even more. “Ugh...if I puke any more, I'm gonna lose consciousness again......”

“Amala? You okay in there?” the Azoul princess overhears this from the bathroom.

“Kyanna? Thank the gods you're awake...I'm puking.” the gunslinger tries to hold in more vomit, but it inhibits her speech capabilities.

“Why?” Kyanna asks.

“I went to that dirty-ass arcade yesterday with Monokura and co. and ate meat with rat shit in it. At least that's what Ike told me...”

“The Dragon's Lair? Ugh, Amala! I told you not to go there!” Kyanna dips Amala's head into the sink as she barfs again.

“I'm sorry I didn't listen to you, 'Kya.” Amala feels weak.

“Zelle would be so ashamed.”

-*-*-*-

Marth's face is buried in one of his pillows. He's staining everything within reach with hot, salty tears.

“I'm sorry, Caeda...”

Marth's sobbing progressively becomes quieter as time goes on.

And then, a knock is heard.

“Marth? Are you okay in there?”

Lucina?

-*-*-*-

“That is really cool!” Pit looks in awe at Cedric's Peace Laser arm.

“I'm not allowed to use it in Smash as a casual weapon, only at the lowest setting in my Final Smash.”

“What does it do at full blast?” Pit looks at Cedric's robot arms more closely.

“Kills you, and potentially myself too. Doctor Gears told me never to use the highest setting unless, and I quote 'You wanna go full kamikaze on that Dragonna broad.'.”

“Pretty ironic name for a weapon of mass-destruction.” Ike continues eating.

“What do you think?” Cedric turns to Pit, who just shrugs.

“Okay, everyone! I've made more pancakes, if you want some.” Peach comes out of the kitchen with a fresh batch of pancakes of various flavours. She sets them down on the table set up nearby.

“Sweet!” Pit shouts as he gets up from his seat with his not-yet-empty plate in hand.

“Pit! You didn't finish your food yet!” Cedric states.

“Let the kid do what he wants. He's a growin' boy.” Ike looks at the Enzaarian prince.

“I guess you're right.” Cedric looks at the blonde princess through the glass door to the kitchen. “You know, Peach is a very hard-working woman. I respect her.”

“Yeah. Sometimes I wonder how she can even sleep when she does most of the work around the compound _and_ be kidnapped by Bowser all the time.”

“She probably works around it.”

“Huh.”

-*-*-*-

Kuro wakes up in his own bed after a small nap after he left Monokura's room. The bed's warmer than Monokura's, at least. When anybody touched her, her skin felt just like that of a corpse. Cold. The dark angel turned over to see Pit already out of bed. Huh. Usually, Kuro is the first to wake up, with Pit waking up a while after the matches start. Well, if he didn't have any, that was.

“Ugh...I'll see if Monokura's still awake.” Kuro gets out of bed and sits at the computer he and Pit shared.

Ignoring Pit's internet history, he opens up Facebook, logs in and finds Monokura's page. He opens up the PM, and starts typing.

[hey kura u awake yet?]

It took a few moments, but she responded.

[kuro wtf gives im tryna sleep] She adds an angry face emoji to the end.

[sry i just wanted to thank u 4 last night]

[really?]

[ya ;)]

[holy fuck do you actually love me?] She adds three blush emojis.

Kuro simply replies with a nod emoji.

[were both fukkin worthless millennials lol]

[well gm anyways]

[okay brb gonna go back to sleep]

[Monokura Yamihiro has gone offline.]

Kuro waits a few moments before typing again.

[i just want to say that you're unlike anybody ive ever met. Usually i hate everyone lmao. Prolly ur demon magic talkin XDD but if u actually get this...ya :)]

He closes Google Chrome.

“Kuro, you're a fucking idiot.” Kuro slams his head against the desk.

-*-*-*-

“Marth! Open up!” Marth still didn't answer Lucina.

Finally, he says;

“I...I'll open up.” Marth gets up from out of bed and unlocks the door.

Lucina opens the door to see the prince. He had red circles around his eyes, which were bloodshot. His face was also red, and was shaking.

Lucina on the other hand, had a worried look on her face. “Were you...crying?”

“Y-yes...please, Lucina. Come in. I need comfort.”

“Anything for my greatest ancestor.” Lucina bows slightly and enters Marth's room.

-*-*-*-

“Wait, shit, Amala...what time is it?” Kyanna looks at the analog clock above the toilet. 7:01AM. Dr. Mario was finally opening up the infirmary.

“Thank the gods...” Amala wipes her chin off an puts an arm over Kyanna.

“C'mon, Amala. Let's get going.” Kyanna walks out of the bathroom.

After dropping Amala off at the infirmary, Kyanna made her way to the dining hall in the main building, goes over to the table with the food on it, and grabs a croissant, a muffin, and a cup of orange juice.

“Hey, Ike.”

“Mornin', Kyanna.” Ike waves at the Azoul princess. “Where's Amala?”

“I dropped her off at the infirmary to get her food poisoning checked out by Dr. Mario.” Kyanna sits down at the same table as Ike, Pit, and Cedric.

“Well, then, may the goddess of life and creator of Enzaara, Oreallia bless her with good health again.” Cedric gets up from his seat, shuts his eyes and puts his hands together.

“Alright...s'no big deal. Amala's gonna be better in a few days. Well, either that or she dies a horrible death from syphilis and the black plague.”

“Sure hope not. She could be like Little Mac and go from assist trophy to legit fighter. Well, if she had a sword, that is.” Ike gets up from the table to go and wash his plate off.

“Shue hash uh cuhtlassh!” Kyanna still has a mouthful of blueberry muffin in her mouth.

“A princess like you shouldn't talk with your mouth full.” Cedric crosses his arms.

“Wul uh pruns lerk youh shud shuh thuh fuhck uhp” Kyanna flipped the bird at the prince.

“I love that kid.” Ike chuckles.

-*-*-*-

Kuro didn't even bother with breakfast this time. He just laid there quietly in the lounge.

_Why do I love her? This isn't right...it can't be right...but, it's too late to turn back..._

_She HAS to get that message._

“Pittoo?” a voice was heard that was all to familiar to him. Palutena.

“Palutena?”

-*-*-*-

Lucina held Marth in her arms as he kept crying. “Why are you even crying?”

“I don't want to talk about it.” Marth sniffles. “It will tarnish our bloodline.”

“If it's that bad, then it's best if me and Father never know about it.”

“Absolutely. I am proud that you have carried on my legacy, and I have already tainted my kingdom's name. I must keep it under wraps.”

Lucina nods.

“It's for your safety.”

-*-*-*-

Monokura wakes up again with a groan. Her hair hurts, probably because she had her hair in pigtails all night. She tugs the two pink elastics down and lets her hair flow.

She picks up her phone. The first thing she did was check her Tumblr, Twitter, and finally, Facebook.

_[One new message from Kuro]_

_[i just want to say that you're unlike anybody ive ever met. Usually i hate everyone lmao. Prolly ur demon magic talkin XDD but if u actually get this...ya :)]_

An angel loved her. What would her parents and bandmates think about this? But, instead of replying, she decides to reply in person.

The next thing she does is get out of bed, showers, and then gets dressed. She doesn't feel like a fashionista today, so she puts on the usual military-style longcoat and skirt. And because of the dress code in Smash matches, she also changed her stockings to her usual black rose-patterned ones.

She takes a look at her e-schedule. The current time is 7:22AM. She Smash Runs at 3:15PM with Kirby, Little Mac, and Ryu, and has a team smash with Jigglypuff, Robin, and Dragonna at 5:30PM.

“I'm gonna go get breakfast before it's all gone.” Monokura leaves her room and takes the stairs down to the lobby.

She finds Rosaa by herself reading a book on psychology, but she just thinks she slipped a dirty magazine in there.

She ignores her and goes to the main building.

When Monokura enters the dining hall, she finds Kyanna, Ike, Cedric, and Pit at the table closest to the breakfast smorgasbord. Other than them, the dining hall was completely barren, save for Bayonetta sipping on her morning tea at a random table. Monokura grabs a plate and piles God-knows-what onto it.

After she grabs her food, Monokura sits at the table next to the quartet, since the other table was full. She's still tired from yesterday, so she chews her food sloppily and gulps it down in large chunks, barely tasting it.

“Good morning, 'Kura.” Kyanna looks over to the succubus.

“M'rn'n'...” Monokura mumbles before she chugs down her apple juice. She ignores the other's greetings to focus more on eating her food faster.

-*-*-*-

“I just told you, Palutena. It's nothin'! Get off my ass!”

“Pittoo. It's okay to tell me. I'm a goddess, so if you don't want me to tell anyone else, then I will do just that. You can trust me.” the goddess puts a hand on Kuro's shoulder.

“Alright...I...I love a girl...it's...Monokura...I'm not sure if she loves me back, but we had a...moment...last night, and I'm still waiting for her to reply to the message I left her on Facebook.”

“Oh, you're just a boy. Boys like you are supposed to feel that way around girls.”

“I know, dude.”

“Well, then. I wish you the best of luck.”

-*-*-*-

“Thank you for hearing me out, Lucina. I vastly appreciate it.” Marth wipes one last tear from his eye before Lucina gets up and walks towards the door.

“Anything for you, o great Hero-King.”

“You don't have to elaborate, Lucina. You can just call me 'Marth'.”

“Well, anyways, you should get out of bed. Laying in bed all day is bad for your health.” Lucina opens the door.

“I will be out in half an hour. Don't worry yourself, Lucina.” Marth smiles at the princess.

She leaves.

-*-*-*-

“So, doc. Is it serious?”

“Well, it is-a food-a poisoning, so your vomiting fits may go away and then-a come back when you at least-a expect it. You-a also may have-a fits of-a diarrhoea. Hopefully the virus doesn't-a enter your-a bloodstream.”

Amala weakly giggled at Dr. Mario's thick Italian accent.

“I recommend taking-a these to-a weaken the symptoms and-a help-a kill the the viruses.” the doctor gave a small bottle of pills to Amala. 

“Thank you.” In her mind, Amala was unsure if these pills were safe, but then she remembered that Dr. Mario was of course, a doctor, and it was Mario, so anything goes. Right?

“I recommend taking one right-a now.” Dr. Mario goes to the sink and gets Amala a cup of water.

Then she felt a grumble in her stomach.

“Ah, shit...literally...”

-*-*-*-

10:19AM

"Shut the fuck up. He is a total-o homo!" Rosaa barked. She was in the middle of an arguement with Monokura in the rec centre lobby.

"Dude! He has a girlfriend. No, scratch that, FIANCEE! Samus told me!" Monokura screeched. Her hands were literally on fire from the anger built up inside of her. "I bet you twenty bucks that he's straight as a pencil!"

"Dude. That blonde whore knows nothing! I saw Cedric giving him a handjob! And same here if he's gay!"

"That means NOTHING! You were tripping out on Enzaarian Jasmine! That was Cloud recieving the handjob!" Monokura was just about ready to set the alien on fire.

Upon hearing that, the ex-SOLDIER, who was nearby, ran out of the lobby in embarrassment.

"Was not! I'll kill you, you little emo cunt!"

"CUNT? I'M THE ONE WHO'S GONNA BURN THIS ENTIRE COMPOUND TO THE GROUND IF YOU DON'T--"

"STOP!" Sonic pushed the two away from each other. "The heck are you even arguing about?"

"Marth's sexuality." Rosaa chimed. The blue blur stepped back and had a confusion on his face.

"Rosaa. He's straight. His girlfriend visited, but you weren't there." Sonic said stoically.

"That's prolly cause I was getting the piss kicked outta me by Dragonna in front of my own people to stop me from being executed for treason. And to add more insult to injury, I turned out to be innocent." Rosaa explained.

"That's great, Rosaa." Monokura said.

"ATTENTION, SMASHERS! ANOTHER MATCH IS SCHEDUELED TO BE HELD IN TEN MINUTES! THE FIGHTERS WILL BE IN A 4-MAN TEAM BATTLE! THE FIGHTERS WHO ARE REQUIRED TO ATTEND ARE...WARIO...KING DEDEDE...LUCINA...AND...ROSAA! AND I REPEAT, TEN MINUTES!"

"Shit. I gotta go. I'll see ya' retards in a bit." Rosaa dashed out of the lobby and out on the compound.

6 minutes later...

"Fuck my life." Rosaa and King Dedede came out of the teleporter to Hyrule Temple along with Wario and Lucina. Rosaa took the blue ribbon tied around her head and threw it in the laundry chute.

"You 'kay, princess?" Dedede asked.

"Hardly. I still have Lucina's fuckin' sword in my back and all I can smell right now is Wario's ass."

"Speaking of which, can I have my sword back?" Lucina asked before tugging the blade out of Rosaa's back. A small amount of neon blue fluid trickled out of the wound. The princess cleaned off the rest of the Enzaarian's blood off her sword with a baby blue handkerchief.

"Weh, whatever, loser. At least-a I'm not-a smellin' _your_ ass, wah." Wario shouted.

"I think one of my wings are torn. Whatever. I'll just use some Sapphire Tonic on 'em." the princess fluttered her wings a bit.

Suddenly, with her near-superhuman, or in this case, super-enzaarian, hearing, she heard an unfamiliar laugh coming from the main bulding.

"Never heard that laugh before. Imma go investigate." Rosaa dashed out of the portal room.

The princess ran through the main building before she reached the lounge. Through the glass door, she could see two figures. Marth, and another girl she had never saw before. They were...kissing...

"Shit."

The prince noticed the 6'7 princess spying on them and charged at the door, opening it with force.

"So, Rosaaliah. Have anything to say?" Marth looked very displeased.

Rosaa gulped upon hearing Marth address her by her full first name.

"Listen, bro, I'm sorry I ever doubted you. I realize now that looks don't equal sexual orientation."

"What?"

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE GAY, ALRIGHT!?"

"Gay? That's not true at all. Where did you hear this from?"

"CEDRIC!"

"Then he was obviously lying. He still thinks I'm a girl even after I cut my hair. And don't call me 'bro'."

"Guys! Stop fighting!" The girl who was with Marth shouted.

"Relax, Caeda. I'll get everything under control."

"So, this is your little girlfriend? You're real lucky to have a girl that pretty."

"Don't smooth-talk her." Marth looked fed up with the princess' bullshit.

"I'll leave you guys alone if ya' want me to. Now excuse me, I have to give an IOU to Gothscrub." Rosaa walks away.

Marth turned to Caeda.

"Sorry."

Rosaa walked away from the two and made her way back to the rec centre and looked at the map in the lobby. While doing this, she looks at her surroundings. Rosalina is playing with her Lumas just outside, Pit is kicking and violently shaking one of the vending machines, trying to get some free food, but was having no luck, and other smashers are at the pool and in the lobby.

Rosaa makes her way up to the computer room on the second floor of the rec centre. Inside, Link, Cedric, and Monokura were on the computers. Link was stalking Zelda's Instagram, Cedric was watching a Youtube video about a cool robot, and Monokura was playing what looked like a bullet-hell game, with Shulk and Toon Link spectating.

"Alright, Flandre Scarlet. I'm finally gonna beat you...just...gotta..."

Rosaa quietly grabbed her Hello Kitty backpack and put a slip of paper inside of it.

"YEAH BOIIIIIII! After a year and a half of trying, I finally killed the bitch!" Monokura shouted. Shulk and Toon Link started clapping.

Rosaa ran away before Monokura noticed her.

"That was close. She was just distracted by her weeaboo game." Rosaa said before she felt a head hit her chest.

"Hello." Rosaa looked down to see the girl from earlier with her arms crossed.

"Oh. You're Caeda, right?" Rosaa asked.

"Yeah. So?"

"Hey, listen, sorry about earlier...I act kinda like a dick around new people." Rosaa scratched her head.

"Apology accepted. But don't pull anything on me or Marth!"

“I won't even touch the dick. He hates me.” Rosaa went out of Caeda's way and kept walking.

“I can see why...”

-*-*-*-

“For once, Kyanna's not doing your laundry for you, huh?” Falco scoffs as he picks up another load of clean laundry out of the dryer.

“What? I've done it a few times by myself.” Ike picks up more dirty laundry, the pile including the now semen-covered tunic that Marth had worn a day ago.

“Yeah. Like, three times.”

“I did all of it before Kyanna came along and pulled a Lucina on me and served me like a king. Don't act like I'm some sort of lazy bastard.” Ike jammed the clothes pile into the washing machine, filled it with detergent (matter of a fact, it was too much), and turned it on “deep wash”.

“This guy doesn't even know what the hell he's doing...” the avian remarked under his breath.

“I heard that, little birdie.”

“Shut up, dicklord.”

-*-*-*-

In the rec centre lobby...

“Rosaa isn't a very good person overall.” Marth crossed his arms. “I mean, she thought I was a homosexual simply because of my looks. I mean, how shallow can you get, woman?”

“From what I've heard from her so far, she sounds like kind of a pain, to be honest with you, Marth.” Caeda put her hand on her fiancee's shoulder.

“I mean, I'm not like Dragonna. I don't want her dead. I just want her out of my life.”

“I hear you.”

“Yo. Marth.” Rosaa runs to the two.

“Oh, gods...” Marth facepalms.

“I'm not askin' anything personal or anything. I wanted see your girl again.”

“You're acting very creepy towards her. I suggest you stop before I take this sword and shove it down your god-forsaken throat!”

“Sweet mother of Oreallia, Marth-y. Calm your tits, will 'ya?”

“Don't give me stupid nicknames, either. It was always excruciating for me to hear.” Marth is slowly losing his shit.

“Well, fine, Marth Lowell, Seventh King of Altea.” Rosaa pouts.

“As for you, Arch-Princess Rosaaliah Anielia Orenki Silverstorm... _the first_.”

“I thought you said that you wouldn't bug me anymore!” Caeda shouted.

“Sorry. Forgot.”

Marth just gave Rosaa the middle finger.

-*-*-*-

“Ya' know, Roy. I just don't understand why Marth hates me.”

“Well, Rosaa, I'll tell you why he doesn't enjoy your company. For starters, you smell like the entire cast of Jersey Shore, you yell and scream at everyone incoherently, you're ignorant, arrogant, and never listen to anybody, and you made a complete ass of yourself, pardon my French, by hitting on his fiancee earlier. You have to know that I exist. I'm only helping you not go completely insane by dating you.” Roy sat on Rosaa's bed.

“Tell me more, sugar-dick.” Rosaa put her arms behind her head.

“You really need to shave. How long has it been since you've showered?” Roy looks at Rosaa's armpits and notices her bad smell.

“Five days.”

“You know, I'm beginning to doubt that you're even an actual princess.”

“Hey, my boy. Just 'cause I don't talk like a bimbo and look like Kate Moss doesn't make me not royalty.”

“You should shower anyways.” Roy notices another smell, this time eminating from himself. “Speaking of which, I should too.”

“How 'bout we do it together?”

“No!”

“C'mon, Roy. It's just a shower...” Rosaa removes her headpiece and sets it on her nightstand.

“Fine...if you really want me to join you, then okay...” Roy had watched enough hentai to know where this was going.

“Alright, man.” Rosaa removed her scarf and boots first.

“Whoa, you're undressing here?”

“Yeah, so what? You've seen me naked before.” Rosaa's gloves came off next. She turned away from Roy and her belt, spats, and dress were the next things to come off, leaving her in just her briefs.

Roy looked away, blushing as red as his hair.

“Whassa matter, Fire Dork?” Rosaa turned to Roy again. “Nervous? Ya' know, fire and wind aren't conflicting elements, so there's no risk of either of our powers being weakened.”

“Rosaa, it's just the sword. I'm not an Enzaarian like you.”

“I know, honey. Aren't you gonna take your clothes off?”

“Uh...yeah...but not here. I don't feel comfortable with it.”

“Arright, Roy-boy.”

And then, here they are in the shower stall in Rosaa's bathroom.

“I kinda needed you to help me reach these spots on my back I've never been able to reach.”

“Can't you just borrow something from somebody else?” Roy asked.

“Nobody wants to after the Salsa Incident of 2005.” Rosaa continues to wash her hair.

“Oh, I remember that.”

**flashback**

“Holy shit. Who fucked the jar of salsa?” A younger Rosaa had tasted the contents of the small jar. She also noticed some hairs belonging to her in there as well.

“Ugh! Disgusting!” Marth retched at the princess's words.

“Sorry. I got drunk and did that. I think I also took a shit on Roy's toothbrush.” Ganondorf comes up to the two royals.

“UGH! WHAT THE HELL?” and that was Roy discovering it.

“I figured.” Link chimed.

“But what's my hair doing in there?”

“You used Link's shower brush to try to get the semen out of there. You forgot to wash the pubic hair off of it.” the Gerudo answered Rosaa.

“WHAT?” Link looked really pissed and Marth was vomiting in the sink nearby.

**flashback end**

“I had to use an entire bottle of mouthwash and had to use Marth's toothbrushes for a year after that.”

“I was drunk too you know. I think I blacked out, though. I was also possibly high as well.”

“Ugh. I hate you...”

“I hate you too. But you're cute.” Rosaa smiles as she lathers even more shampoo into her hair.

“I think that's more than enough, Rosaa.”

-*-*-*-

“So, where are you gonna sleep tonight, Caeda?” Ike asked.

“You know, there's a wide array of empty rooms on many of the floors of the dorm hall.” Zelda chimed.

“I think I'll just sleep with Marth.” the bluenette looked at her fiancee.

“Ewwwwww!” Toon Link cringed at the questionable-sounding statement. “Grown-ups are gross!”

“To be honest that came out kinda wrong...” Ike's eyes wandered away from the two.

“Ugh.”

“Hope your boyfriend doesn't get in the way, Marth-y!” Cedric overheard this conversation and tried to make a snarky remark, but was met with glares from all four of the others.

“You're just like Rosaa.” Marth shook his head.

“What boyfriend?” Caeda crossed her arms.

“He's not gay, Cedric.” Zelda looked confused.

“You're an asshole for asking somethin' like that.” Ike got up from the sofa and faced the Enzaarian.

“Sorry...jeez.”

Meanwhile, elsewhere in the lounge...

“Hey, Kuro!”

“'Kura? The hell are you doing here?” Kuro was sitting quietly by himself, trying to avoid contact with any other smasher as much as possible.

“I...saw that message you sent me earlier, about last night...? Do you remember?”

“Yeah...yeah I do...fuckin' great.” Kuro looked at the succubus without turning his head.

“Well, I just wanted to say...I feel the same way. You may be an angel, but I feel like you're a demon like me.” Monokura smiled at nothing.

“Great. Now go away. I wanna be alone.”

“You're an ass. I like it.”

Kuro sputters. “Ditto.”

“Mudkip.”

“Fuck you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I actually fucking did some research on food poisoning, btw :/
> 
> This is possibly the only chapter with no sex in it.
> 
> Sorry if anyone's acting OOC. I tried my best :U


	5. Happiness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyyy sorry for not updating in a while i was too busy with other fics sorry but i still like smash so you can still fight me, but im not gonna be on that often cuz im playing a lot of FE fates

6:43PM

“Sorry, guys. I can't. I need to fight Cloud later and it's gonna take like, ten minutes to get back from the mall.” Marth says.

“Ah, shit. That's okay. We can hold off the double date until tomorrow. Wait, how long is your bitch stayin'?” Monokura replies.

“Three days. She's leaving on Sunday. And don't call her 'my bitch'. It's very disrespectful.”

“Hey, sorry, man.” Monokura put both her hands up.

“I'm pretty sure I'm the only sane person out of anyone here...”

She walks away with Kuro's wrist in hand.

“Hey, man.” Marth turns around to see Ike putting his hand on his shoulder.

“Do you think everyone here is crazy?”

“Not everyone. But I get your point, Marth.” Ike smirks. “By the way, are you fightin' later?”

“Yes. At 7:45, with Cloud.”

“Fifteen to eight? Arright.” Ike then notices that Marth is walking away from him. “Hey, Marth! Wait!”

“Hm?”

“Still got some time to spend with me? Or are you going somewhere with Caeda?” Ike scratched the back of his head.

“Caeda's busy.”

“Ah, nice.” Ike patted Marth on the back so hard that it made him flinch.

“Ouch.”

“Sorry, bro.”

“I should go train some more. I need to warm myself up for my next match.” Marth starts heading to the training grounds.

“I should do that too, even though I don't have any matches today...” Ike follows.

“Good idea. With your...sub-par diet, you should at least try to balance that out.”

-*-*-*-

“Good practice.” Marth wiped some sweat from his forehead and put his sword back in it's scabbard.

“Feels good, doesn't it, Marth?” Ike takes a quick stretch.

“Yeah, I guess it does.”

“So, how long until your next match?”

“About half an hour. Let's fight again.”

“Eh, I dunno, Marth. You look tired. You should lie down and take a little break.”

“Maybe you're right. I shouldn't strain myself.”

-*-*-*-

“Well, Ike. I lost. But it's no big deal. I also felt a bit fatigued out there. Possibly because we fought in Norfair of all places. I'm sweating more than Rosaa right now.” Marth had his arm around Ike's shoulder as he walked him to the dorms.

“Ah, man. You need a massage or somethin'.”

“That would actually be pretty nice. My muscles are aching like crazy.” Marth reaches to one of his shoulders, squeezing it followed by a grunt.

“Don't do that. Let's go to my room.”

“But don't Amala and Kyanna sleep there?”

Both step into the elevator.

“Well, yeah, but Kyanna is in town and Amala is in the lounge. So we'll be alone.” Ike replies.

“Oh...okay. Well, I appreciate what you'll be doing.” Marth smiles.

“Ah. Well, you won't be disappointed.”

Ike proceeds to swipe his SSBID across the scanner and opens the door.

“Kyanna has my spare.”

“Okay.”

-*-*-*-

“C'mon, Techna. You're my main girl, so you gotta get Saiba and kill him and....SHIT! Shulk! You can't use the Virus Bomb like that! That's cheating!” Monokura shouts as she watches her character die on screen.

“Hahaha...you've gotta see the look on your face!”

“Fuck you, shitbag.”

“Jeez, watch your mouth.”

“Oh my god! What the shit? You're the highest ranked player out of all your other teammates? Damn, look at your World Wide Web Ranking! How long have you been playing Teknilojika?” Monokura looks at the rankings.

“Three years and counting.”

“Shit!” Monokura squeezes her Gamepad hard.

“Hey, it's just a game.” Shulk scratches the back of his head. He reaches over to the cooler Monokura brought into her room and opens it. “It's called experience.” he proceeds to grab another can of soda from the cooler.

“Sometimes I wonder why I even hang out with you.”

“It's just your unique sense of empathy. It took me a while to fully understand it.”

“I honestly think everyone here's terrible.” Monokura selects another game. “You gonna drink that shit?”

“Gotta concentrate on this game right now. I can multi-task, but not like this. And plus fresh soda burns my tounge.”

“'Kay.” Monokura selects her character and Shulk does the same.

“LOADING GAME”

“LOADED DATA”

“Let's roll...teammate? Fuckin' finally! My last team was full of newbie scrubs.” Monokura gets her gamer face on and starts planting her virus bombs.

“Yeah. Online mode in most video games are pretty unfair.”

“Especially with Smash Bros Brawl. But that's not a thing anymore so...” Monokura shrugs. “Shit! Almost got wiped.”

“Watch out for those sneaky ones. Those ones will destroy you.”

-*-*-*-

He starts slow, lightly squeezing Marth's shoulders. A relaxed “Ahhhhh...” was a reward for Ike's expertise.

“Go down lower. My back is killing me.” the prince tried his best to relax himself even more, but to no avail. Not like he could do this himself. Ike obliged, going for his shoulderblades. “Ow! Not there!”

“Oh, my bad.” the mercanary moves down to his mid-back, thumbs making small circles on the tight, pale skin.

“D'aaaaaaaahh....t-try doing that again a bit lower.” Marth bites his lip. “Where did you learn this stuff?”

“Robin.”

“Which one?” Marth had _finally_ relaxed himself.

“Why do you give a shit?”

“Yikes, never mind, then.” Marth gave a mental 'Fuck You' to himself for asking such a pointless question in the first place. He focused back on Ike's handiwork, smiling at the incredible feeling of calloused hands on his back.

Marth had always liked how Ike smelled for some odd reason. Other than occasionally smelling like a fat guy during a heatwave, he usually smelled of earth and iron, with the distinct smell of blood. Marth himself on the other hand, had also smelled similar to Ike, but instead of sweat and blood, there was a scent of roses and cinnamon from a cologne that Caeda used to love.

“Oh, Ike...this is incredible.”

-*-*-*-

“Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck...” Monokura was busy attempting to get out of a program suspension, while Shulk fired away at the other team.

“Keep mashing the ZL and ZR buttons! You're almost free!” Shulk kept defending Monokura as he kept firing pink laser beams at a Cypher-playing opponent. “Woo! Wiped another player!”

“Got free! But half of my health is gone.” Monokura ran away from Shulk's base to sneak up to the remaining two opponents and try to ambush them.

“Be careful! Vyrus can plant—Monokura!”

Monokura had just died on screen from a sneaky Virus Bomb, followed by a slew of indescribable cussing.

_What a sore loser._

After a few minutes, Shulk and Monokura's team had won, with Monokura in third, and Shulk, of course, being in first.

“That was a good game. I'll see you later!”

“You're leavin', Shulk?”

“I have other business to attend to.” Shulk leaves right after quickly chugging down the soda.

“Nice. Now I'm alone.” Monokura quickly removes her corset and her jacket, leaving her in just her skirt, pantyhose, and pink undershirt. 

She quits the game and selects another from her game shelf. She ejects the CD and puts it back in it's case. The game she selected afterwards was Super Smash Bros, a game based off of this 'thing' she was in.

The next thing she did was go over to her CD shelf, and picked a random album without even looking at what it was. She quickly pops it into her stereo, and is a bit ecstatic to hear that she had picked one of her favourite mixtapes by herself.

“Ah...you know what, I'll leave the weed for later. Gotta enjoy this while it lasts.” Monokura grabs a Gamecube controller and starts playing, selecting a normal Smash, and selecting her in-game counterpart. Monokura shuts her eyes, enjoying the music for a moment as she selects a random Omega stage.

“And if your heart stops beating, I'll be here wondering, did you get what you deserve? The ending of your life, and if you get to heaven, I'll be here waiting, babe, did you get what you deserve? The end, and if your life won't wait, then your heart can't take this...”

Monokura lipsynched the chorus as she mashed the buttons, fighting a level 7 Yoshi CPU. “...never really had much nice to say, I think they never liked you anyway...oh, take...me from the hospital bed...”

-*-*-*-

“Thank you, Ike.” Marth feels refreshed. There's no stress at the moment. He loves the feeling.

“No problem, bro. Is there anything else you want to do?”

“I don't need it right now.”

Amala knocks on the door. “IIIIIIIIIIke......open up! I need to lie down.”

Ike gets up and opens the door for her. She's with Robin and Amala has her arm over his shoulder.

“Aaaaaaaaagh...thank you so much...*urp*” Amala is about to puke, so she ran into the bathroom.

“I don't think she should be outside of your room while she's sick. I found her lying down on the lounge floor.” Robin said.

“Well, thanks for bringing her back here. Fuck, I hate seeing her like this.” Ike said in distress as he looked at Amala in the bathroom with her head hung over the toilet. He felt bad.

“Oh, hi, Marth.” Robin looked at Marth, who was completely stripped from the waist up, exposing his upper half, which was covered in lean muscle, with a few light scars here and there, each one more or less recent than the last.

“Hi, Robin.” Marth said back.

“What were you two doing?”

“A little guy-on-guy stuff...shit, that came out kinda wrong, didn't it?” Ike chimed.

“Um......a bit...eugh...” Robin cringed and backed away from Ike's room, closing the door in front of him.

“I think I might have a heart attack if this goes on.”

-*-*-*-

“THE WINNER IS...MONOKURA!”

Monokura stared at the screen as she watched her in-game self pose majestically. She was so full of herself sometimes. Pretty accurate in real life too. Sometimes.

Her phone vibrated. It was Pit trying to call her.

“Yo, Pitstain. The heaven d'ya want? I'm in the middle of playin' the vidyagames.”

“Monokura! I wanna congratulate you and Pittoo on your new relationship! He told me all about you! In fact, he's here right now!”

“Put me on the phone with him.” Monokura says.

It's silent for a few moments, other than the eventual small argument about something about Fire Emblem, and then Monokura can finally hear Kuro's voice clearly.

“Kuro!”

“...What?”

“Hey. I wanna talk to you about something personal.”

“If it's about last night, then I'm all ears. I'm willing to do that shit again.”

Monokura's face immediately flared up. “Don't bring that up!”

“I'll get up, leave, come to your room, and take you right where you are right now.”

Monokura hears Pit's voice again very faintly. “Pittoo! What are you talking about?”

“Shut your trap, dickbag.”

“That's mean!” This time, Pit's voice is a bit louder.

“Tell Pit to calm his ovaries.” Monokura says.

“Yo, calm your ovaries.”

Pit starts whining incoherently.

“Sorry, babe, I gotta go. Pit is driving me up the goddamn wall.”

“If you ever plan on screwing me, bring the kid too.”

“Noted.”

-*-*-*-

Ike only had one thing on his mind. Sex. He knew that he shouldn't be thinking about sex with Marth out of all people, after all, he did have a fiancee.

“Hey, listen, Marth, bro?”

Marth was showering. “Yes?”

“I feel real bad now about fucking you now that I know that you're taken.”

Ike heard Marth turn off the shower and stepped out, proceeding to say; “To be honest, I feel bad about having sex with you, period.”

“...”

“...”

“You should tell Caeda.” Ike said.

“WHAT!” Marth shouted in shock. “I'd never! We took an oath!”

“You're right. You shouldn't. We should keep this behind closed doors.”

“If Caeda finds out, she'll kill me!”

Ike walked up to Marth, who was still in the bathroom combing his hair with his fingers. “Except she won't.”

“B-but Amala is in here!”

“She's a really heavy sleeper, or she's just really good at feigning sleep. Either way, we gotta keep quiet.” Ike says, with his hard, calloused hands pressing firmly on Marth's broad shoulders.

“I-I don't know...”

“Remember, Marth...”

Marth shuddered.

“...Caeda won't know...”

Ike pushed Marth on to the countertop, climbing on top of him.

“Ya' like it rough?” Ike whispered huskily into Marth's ear, his warm breath dampening the area.

“You've only penetrated me once. But...if I tell you to stop, you stop.” Marth's voice grew softer but more serious.

“What about a safeword?” Ike looked a bit concerned.

“How about 'Red' for stop, and 'Green' for okay.”

“Sounds good.” Ike says.

“Okay. Green.” and with Marth's permission, Ike started with kissing Marth hard and sloppily.

The mercenary, while doing this, now has his hand feeling Marth's six-pack abs, rough fingers dancing across his pale, smooth skin. Marth moaned at the feeling, the vibrations from said moan travelling to Ike's mouth.

Meanwhile, Marth was trailing his own fingers down Ike's wide torso, down to just above his pubic area. 

The prince proceeded to forcefully break his and Ike's kiss. “Th-this countertop is too hard. And plus, I'm still naked.”

“Ah, shit Marth. This is a deathwish, 'ya know. Amala could wake up at anytime. Her innocence is like a baby made of glass.” Ike picked Marth up, carrying him out of the bathroom.

“A baby made of glass would be pretty heavy, though. Well, depending on the size of said baby, that is.” Marth then chuckled at his own words.

“Shut up, you dork.”

“Gladly.” Marth said, kissing Ike on the forehead as he laid him down on the bed.

“How d'you wanna do this, babe?” Ike says, climbing on top of Marth.

“As you might know, I'm kinda loud, so you might wanna do something about it, but if you wanna know, I'd like it hard and rough. Just to try.”

“Hard and rough it is.” Ike says as he proceeds to unbutton his pants. “Just try your best to keep quiet.”

“Understood...” Marth said, eyeing Ike's half-erect member, which was still trapped in his briefs.

“Fuck, Marth. You're so hot. I might cum right here, right now just by lookin' at you...” Ike says, shifting down lower on the bed, so his face was directly in contact with Marth's dick, which was lying on the lower area of his stomach, the tip touching just below his navel.

“I'd rather you not do so.” Marth huffs.

“Hnnnnnghh...Ike? What are you talking about?” That voice came from Amala, who had her back turned while lying in her bed.

“Amala. Go back to sleep. You need it.” Ike said.

“Okaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyy....” Amala groaned.

“Okay...now where was I?...Oh, yeah.”

“Uh, yeah...where were we? I—AH!” Marth's speech was cut off by Ike's warm tounge meeting a certain vein on his hardening member that made him tremble. “Ah~”

Ike stopped, thinking that Marth didn't like that.

“Wh-why did you stop?” Marth said, coming down from a fast-coming haze.

“You liked that? Sorry.” Ike returned to licking and touching that one spot on his cock, making Marth shudder and whimper, trying not to wake Amala.

“Nghaa...hai...”

Ike continued sucking and licking at that one spot, occasionally trailing off to lick all the way up to the tip.

“P-please...suck me...I beg of you...” Marth whispers, just loud enough for Ike to hear.

And without a reply, Ike immediately puts his lips over the entire head, just like how Marth blew him yesterday. He then began stroking his cock up and down, and at this point, Marth was trying extra hard not to make a peep, everything only coming out in heavy breaths.

“Aiku-kun...nghaaa...” Marth whined. He then grabs the back of Ike's head, pushing him down a bit lower. Fuck, his lips look so good around his dick. Pretty, coloured a dusty rose, they were one of Marth's favourite features of Ike's besides his big, bulging muscles.

“Gaaaaahhh...kuso...” Marth moaned out. Every second of this felt like an hour. He fucking loved this. He loved this so much. “Ai-aishiteru yo~ Nngha!!” Marth violently threw his head back and dipped Ike's head down lower on his dick until Ike was up to the hilt. Marth kept muttering the lewdest things in Japanese as he came closer and closer to release.

Ike moaned, sending a vibrating senstation, and Marth was so close...so...close—

“I-iku!” Marth cried.

Ike picked up the pace, somehow knowing that Marth was going to cum.

And not long after, Marth came with a choked whine. Ike had came right back up to the head, and stopped sucking, resulting in some of Marth's spunk ending up on his face as he milked every last drop out of him.

“Whoa. That's surprisingly sweet...” Ike says before swallowing.

“I...eat a lot of sweets...” Marth blushed, still basking in the afterglow.

“Hm. What did I taste like? D'ya remember?”

“Salty. And a bit sour too. Euuugh...” Marth groaned.

“Eh. Sorry.” Ike said.

“Why are you sorry?” Marth looked at Ike.

“Uh...” Ike looked at Amala, who, luckily, still had her back turned and was asleep. “I dunno...” he shrugs.

“You should wash your face and your mouth out. You look filthy.”

“Good idea. I can't walk around with your jizz all over my face.”

“Why would you do such a thing?” Marth crossed his arms, a shade of pink still tinting his cheeks.

“Maybe I have a thing for exhibitionism. Who knows?”

“Please don't do that. Nobody knows about this.”

Ike just goes into the bathroom.

“I...kinda want to wait until later for actual sex.”

“Fine by me. Amala wouldn't wanna see that. How 'bout in the storage room? Tonight at eleven.”

“Sounds good. Alright. Let me just get cleaned up and get dressed again.

-*-*-*-

Monokura was now playing a different game, this time, it was Mario Kart 8, and she was playing online with an assumed hacker.

“BULLSHIT!” she shouts. “This d-bag is so cheating!”

Her phone vibrated. It was Kuro. With lightning fast speed, the demon picked up the phone, answered, and put it on speaker-phone.

“What's going on now? Is Pit being a little bitch again?”

“Nope. He's being awfully quiet. Listen, I don't wanna push you, but how 'bout goin' to your room now? That a good time, babe?”

“I'm playin' more videogames. I'm almost there and I'm losing to this cheating douchebag. So, I'll quit and turn everything off. So, sure. You wanting to fuck?”

“Oh...well, sure, whatever.”

“Remember, bring Pit if you're planning on doin' that.”

“A'ight” Kuro hangs up.

A few minutes later, a knock is heard from Monokura's door.

_Ah, that might be Kuro._

The succubus gets up and opens the door, and speak of the Devil, it was Kuro, with Pit in tow. Instant bonus.

“Followed my directions, I see? Good for you, Kuro.”

“Uh, Pittoo? Why are we here again?” Pit says, shuddering as the other angel tugged at his wrist into Monokura's bedroom.

“Pit...you're gonna get laid tonight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry about the cliffhanger lmao i tried not to make this chapter too long :U
> 
> but everyones gonna fuck like 37575635274658464 times in the next chapter so (ike voice) prepare yourself


	6. I'm really sorry, guys.

I know things have been slow, and that's because I can't stay on one project for long periods of time, and I feel like my meds haven't been working like they should. I'm just tied up in other projects, moving, normal family drama, and I really, truly, deeply apologize.

However, Chapter 6 (technically it's seven now lmao) is in the works, and I expect to have it out before 2017, hopefully along with some more if I don't completely lose my interest in this series. Writing fanfiction is hard work, you know!

But, if you want to fill in for me in case I do lose my interest in this story, or just want to help if I don't completely do so, that'd be greatly appreciated :) If you're actually interested, you can contact me via Skype @ malina.webb24. 

Kindest regards,  
xXM0n0chromeNimbusXx


	7. Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah shit i just wanted to post something before 2017 so heres half of the next chapter and maybe ill get around to finishing the other half later cause maybe just maybe posting another chapter to this will motivate me to do that
> 
> again im sorry for the slow updates. im just caught up with other games and maybe ill promise that youll see more content soon. thanks for stickin around you fucks
> 
> ~mono

“Pittoo. You _do_ realize I'm not a virgin anymore, right?” Pit puts his hands on his hips.

“Well, yeah, Kuro did tell me that you two had sex.” Monokura says, shedding her skirt.

“Wait? He told you?” Pit says, coming closer to Monokura.

“Yeah. I told him I lost my virginity to a cyborg.” Monokura replies, a smile emerging from her face. “Now. I'm going to tell you guys what to do.”

“What...are we gonna do?”

“Pit. Sit on the bed.”

He sits on the bed.

“Kuro. Kiss him.” Monokura comes closer to the two angels.

The dark angel put his lips on Pit's, not really putting any effort into the kiss (if you could even call it one).

“Come on! That's not a kiss! French kiss, people, French kiss!”

“Why didn't you say so, Kura?” Kuro put more power into the kiss, forcing his tongue inside the other boy's mouth.

“That's better.” The succubus licked her lips as she kept watching this.

Pit moans, finally beginning to invest himself in this. His hand finds it's way to Kuro's back, slowly stroking up and down.

“Mmmmm...that's good. Let me get involved in the action...”

Monokura began with shoving Kuro out of the way and pinning the other angel down onto the bed with her icy-cold grip. “Stay.” She places a hand on Pit's crotch, palming his hardening dick. The angel under her let out a whine, covering his face with both hands as he blushed.

“Not fair!” Kuro says angrily.

“You can keep him quiet.” Monokura smiles.

“And what's the point of that?”

“I just don't wanna hear his voice.”

“Seems fair.” Kuro once again slammed his face into Pit's, effectively stifling his moans as the succubus at his groin tugged off his shorts.

“There's my panties. I was wondering where they went.” Monokura says, looking at the pair of blood-red panties Pit was wearing.

“I-I lost a bet, alright?”

“Kuro? 'The hell are you doing? Silence that bitch!”

Kuro gets back to kissing the other angel, and as he does this, stares down at Monokura, who's giving Pit a handjob through the stolen panties.

“Ooooh...looks promising.” And with this, Monokura tugs down the panties, allowing the boy's erection to spring free. “Mmmmmm...I'm gonna suck it now...” And the demon put her lips around Pit's dick, trying her best not to use teeth, although she didn't care if she ended up doing so.

“A-ah!” Pit broke off the kiss with Kuro and blushed harder.

Monokura's lips popped off of the boy's dick, emitting a whine from Pit. “Fuck it, whine all you want, angel boy. But don't be surprised if I try something that hurts. I'm a demon, it's natural instinct.” Monokura comes back to bobbing her head eagerly in-between the angel's legs, making Pit's legs twitch. Precum comes dribbling down Monokura's throat, making her choke a bit.

Pit continues moaning, not long after putting his hand on Monokura's head.

“Mmmm...I'm getting kinda bored here. Do I kiss him again?”

“Efh youh wahn...mmghh...”

So, here they are. Monokura, a demon, giving Pit, an angel, head while being kissed by his dark clone.

“Ah...ah! K-Kuraaaaa...ah...mmmnnn—ah~ f-fuh...I can't...I can't take it anymore...mmmmnnnhh...mmmm...” Pit's so close...so...close...so...clo—

*pop*

“Wh-why did you stop?”

“I can't let this end just yet, buddy.” Monokura wipes the saliva off of her chin and gets up, proceeding to shed more of Pit's clothes. “Also, try not to dribble so much.”

“Uh...sorry...I...uh...can't control it that much...ehehehe” Pit says, looking away with a flustered look on his face.

“Don't look at me like that.” Monokura slams her face into Pit's in the same manner Kuro did, and breaking the kiss soon after as she yanked her pink undershirt off and threw it aside. Her panty-clad cunt is lightly brushing up against Pit's still-erect cock as she props herself up onto his lap. “I'm gonna fuck you so hard that you'll be pledging your alliegience to the great Lord Satan as I'm pounding you until your ass bleeds.”

“H-how are you going to do that if you don't even have a—? Ohmygosh.”

“Pretty cool, huh? I learned this trick from my Auntie Saki.” Monokura says, looking down at a small difference in her own...hm...how do I put this?...anatomy.

A thick, 9-inch cock had just grown between her legs, right above her clit, and was poking out of her panties from the top.

“I'm so horny...here...lemme get something...In the meantime, bend over.” Monokura crawls over to the drawer and pulls out a bottle of lube. “Kuro. Whip it out and make Pit suck it.”

“Uh...oh, you mean my dick. Sure.” the dark angel, after a few moments, began shedding his clothes, and as soon as he was half-naked, shoved his dick inside of the other boy's mouth.

“MMMMFFGHLL” Pit almost choked around the dick shoved in his mouth, and Monokura was getting ready to take him from the other end.

The demon in question just uncapped the bottle of lube, poured copious amounts on to her fingers, and then started making light circles around the tight ring of muscle with one of her slicked-up fingers. She then entered with two fingers, curling her fingers in a way so she wouldn't end up scratching Pit from the inside.

“Hope you're ready, sweetie. I'm almost done.” Monokura pulls her fingers out and moves on to lather her cock in the substance. As soon as she's done, she prods at Pit's entrance, and slides the head in slowly. “I'm going to go slow because you're more sensitive. I hate it.”

Pit moans, grappling the sheets harder than he ever did on any stage. Being penetrated by something this big has never happened to him, it was huge, thick, and it hurt. But Pit sucked it up, knowing that the pain would turn into pleasure soon after.

“Mmmmh...you're taking cocks at both ends like it's nothing. I like it.” Kuro bucks his hips forward, slowly going deeper and deeper into the other boy's mouth. He tosses his head back, fingers carding through Pit's brown hair, his grip on his head harder as he practically face-fucks him.

Meanwhile, Monokura is deeper inside the angel, going at a much faster pace than before. She buries her face in the crook of Pit's back to hide her expression of pure bliss, continuing to slam into him with burning fervour. She moans out in pleasure, holding onto the angel boy's sides for dear life, clawing at Pit's pale skin.

Pit's eyes roll to the back of his head, finally giving in to being stuffed with dick.

“Fuck...he's so tight...” Monokura grunts, her thrusts becoming more frantic and hard. She gives Pit's butt a squeeze before straight-up spanking him, making the angel moan once again around Kuro's dick. “Ah~ this...this is too much...” Monokura's cock had now just hit a certain bundle of nerves inside Pit that made him shiver and shake.

Pit was practically _begging_ to finish, moaning through Kuro's cock even more. The pleasure was overwhelming, precum once again dribbling out of his twitching member.

“Slut.” Kuro grunts, he and Monokura still using the poor kid like a damn fleshlight.

Pit shuts his eyes tight, choking and moaning. He's so...close...

He cums, his ass closing like a vice, pearly-white ribbons of cum covering his belly.

The pressure is too much for Monokura, who soon after, releases thick loads upon thick loads of cum into the poor boy's ass.

Kuro was the last to cum, doing so down Pit's violated throat.

After Kuro and Monokura caught their breath, they pulled out in unison.

“Uh...god...” Monokura looks at Pit, and then at Kuro, who was in the middle of putting his clothes back on.

“Gu-guhh...” Pit couldn't move. He falls limp on Monokura's bed like a ragdoll, coughing up some cum before swallowing the rest. He feels Monokura's cum run down his legs, at the same time attempting to keep at least some of the cum inside him.

“Holy shit...that was fucking great.” Monokura gets up, and she's back to normal now.

“We must have worn the kid out. Look at him. Limp on the bed like a goddamn vegetable.”

“Uhhhh...that was pretty intense...” Pit finally speaks, his voice weak and dry. “I feel weak. I need to get cleaned up.”

“Alright. We all need showers, to be honest.”

-*-*-*-

“You want to...bake a cake? What for?” Peach looks at Rosaa skeptically.

“Marth and Caeda. I want to tell them how much I actually care about them.”

“You know, I feel really stupid saying this to you now, but the only reason why Marth hates you is that he _loathes_ passive-aggressive people. He only tolerates Monokura because she's still very young. He feels obligated.” the princess says. “You really need to work on your behaviour. Here.” Peach gives Rosaa a flyer. “It's a class you can take at the community centre which helps people with behavioural issues.”

“...I wanted to bake a cake.”

“Oh, right. Let's get right onto it.” Peach says, beginning to grab the baking supplies.


	8. Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FUCK I FINALLY UPDATED THIS SHIT

**3 hours later**

-*-*-*-

“So...Kura?” Kuro asks, lying down on Monokura's floor doing nothing, and wearing one of her shirts.

“Yeah?” the succubus replies, as she was playing Mario Party 9 with computer players.

“I've been thinkin'...that thing you did with Pit...maybe...you could try that on me...?”

“What? Why?”

“I think I can handle it better than him.”

“Well...alright, but not right now. I'm almost done with this session of Mario Party.” Monokura says, her eyes still glued to the screen.

“Whatever. No pressure.”

“Mmmmm...mmmm...yes...YES! I WON! EAT SHIIIIIIIIIT!” Monokura cheers as she looks at the final results. “Christ, it took nearly an hour.”

“I've been sitting here for nearly an hour watching Mario and those other guys running around on a gameboard? I'm more bored than I thought.” Kuro looks away, letting out a loud groan.

“Yeah. This game _is_ kinda boring.” Monokura gets up and turns off the game. “So, what were 'ya talkin' about? You wanted me to fuck you?”

“Yeah.”

“Hey, sure, sure, whatever.” Monokura is now finished with putting everything away. “How about a little foreplay to start...” she crawls closer to Kuro like a hungry tiger about to pounce.

The succubus runs her hands under the dark angel's borrowed shirt, feeling the smooth skin on his toned belly as she started kissing his neck. She continued down, tugging down the collar of the shirt for easier access to Kuro's collarbone. Faint black marks gradually begin blanketing the dark angel's neck, as Monokura was, as usual, wearing black lipstick.

“I love your skin...If I wasn't still working in Hell I would have skinned you alive by now.”

“You were this close to killing my boner here.”

“Sorry.” the demon starts lightly nipping at Kuro's neck, trying not to bite him hard enough to draw blood. “Natural instinct.”

The dark angel lets out a breathy moan, cold breath on his clavicle making him shiver.

“Let's get this thing off...” Monokura slips the shirt over Kuro's head, baring his entire upper-half.

The next thing she does is latch onto one of Kuro's nipples, licking and sucking at the tender flesh while toying with the other with cold hands.

“Haaaaa~ Fuck, your hands are so cold...ah...” the dark angel moans out again, hanging onto his self-control by a sliver.

Monokura switches to the other nipple, using the same routine on the much more hardened nipple.

“Ah! N-n-nghaaa...”

“I never knew you were so sensitive...I like it.” her mouth comes off his nipple, tweaking both of them at the same time as she savoured every single movement and sweet sound that her boyfriend made. “I'm so excited to see your reactions when I finally get to fuck you.”

“Ah! M-my nipples...my nipples hurt...”

“Mmmmmm, you're so adorable...”

“S-stop with this! Just fuck me already!!!” Kuro tosses his head back, overwhelmed by this whole experience.

“Mmmmm, I'm getting so aroused just from what comes out of your pretty little mouth. You better ask nicely or you're not gonna get what you want...”

“Can you please fuck me?”

“Ah...now...I'm going to give you what you want because you asked so nicely...” Monokura crawls over to her drawer, pulling out the same lube she used with Pit just hours prior. “Always comes in handy. I paid big money for this stuff. The best lube they have at the sex shop.”

Monokura soaks her fingers in the lube, parting Kuro's legs after removing his underwear.

The dark angel under her pants, squealing as Monokura slides a finger inside him. His face is a bright red akin to his eyes, and the shade only gets deeper when her finger curls into his prostate.

“Ah!!! P-please don't stop! Right th-there!!” Kuro tosses his head back, his head spinning. “It feels so...fucking...g-good!”

“Y'know what'll feel even better?” the succubus adds another finger, pumping them in and out of Kuro.

“Wh-what?”

“This.”

And then Monokura pulls her fingers out only for a moment, before shoving her entire hand in.

Kuro _screamed_ , writhing in pain at the stretching, how much was inside of him, and how much he wanted this to be over.

The succubus' arm began vigourously thrusting in and out, wrecking Kuro's ass more than she did with Pit's.

“A-a-ahhhhh...gaaaaahh! If you don't stop I think I might...c-cum...nngh...”

She pulls her hand out of him and a sigh of relief came from the angel. “Why didn't you say so?”

“Ah, shit. Now you made me leak like crazy.”

“Mmmmmh...okay...now for the grand finale...”

-*-*-*-

“Wait, shit, where's the recipe?” the Enzaarian princess fumbles with the recipe cards Peach kept, trying to find the recipe they used for the cake.

“We don't need it anymore. We just need to put it in the oven for...um...25-27 minutes.”

“Jeez. That long?”

“It's a cake, Rosaa. Not a frozen pizza. Now, go on. I'll notify you with a text when it's ready.”

“Alright, alright.”

-*-*-*-

“Nghh...ooohh...haaaa...haaaah...”

Monokura was now slowly pushing her thick cock inside of Kuro, hearing those beautiful sounds she already loved to hear out of him.

“Ghhh...aahhhh~”

“Mmmmm...you're so perfect...” Monokura says, her voice low and husky with lust. She bends down, grabbing on to the dark angel's hips as she finally completely sheathes herself inside of him. She smirks, beginning to rub the base of her boyfriend's wings as she quickly picks up the pace. Smart idea too, because she knew from experience that the base of an angel's wings is a major ero-zone almost comparable to the clitoris.

“F-fu-uhhhhck~”

“Nice...” Monokura coos, a cold hand wrapping around Kuro's neglected cock.

It wasn't long until Monokura was fucking her boyfriend like a beast, growling and moaning out as she slammed into the poor little angel as hard as she could.

Kuro, on the other hand, had hot tears welling up in his crimson red eyes from the ever-so-sweet mix of pain and pleasure, groaning and squealing as his eyes rolled to the back of his head.

He ended up cumming embarassingly fast about a minute later, whining at the feeling of his ass clamping down on something so thick and big. The sticky, white angel cum covered his chest, stomach and Monokura's hand. But she still didn't stop. All Monokura wanted now was to fill her new-found lover with hot jizz till he burst.

Luckily for the dark angel, Kura came not long after with a grunt mixed with a drawn-out moan, stifled by clenching her razor-sharp teeth. It was so much—so much that the semen had leaked out of Kuro's ass and on to Monokura's cock, his bare ass, and the floor beneath them. The seed pumped inside him made Kuro cum again, more strands of cum pathetically covering his sweaty body.

The cum had leaked out of Kuro's nose and mouth, and it appeared that his belly had expanded a little from it.

The smell was potent, like a toxic gas made of sex, anger, frustration, and pure demon lust.

When Monokura pulled out, she was still cumming, the hot seed covering Kuro's body and melding with his own cum.

And a few moments later, she finally stopped cumming, the large cock softening and eventually disappearing out of thin air soon after.

“Agh...fuck...” Kuro choked.

“You asked for it, man. Want me to help you up?”

“Please. And carry...a-and carry me t-to the bathroom...my legs gave out.”

“Alright. Grab my arm.”

-*-*-*-

“This is turning out alright, I guess...”

“Rosaa. Why is the cake bubbling like this? And it's turning black! This can't be—”

Then the oven suddenly exploded.

“SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!!!”

“WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO???” Peach screamed.

“I ADDED DRAGOLOCK EGGS RATHER THAN THOSE GROSS CHICKEN EGGS YOU GUYS EAT ALL THE TIME!”

“YOU SAID THOSE WERE FLAMMABLE!”

“THAT WASN'T ME! I'M NOT DRAGONNA! I KNOW JACK SHIT ABOUT DRAGOLOCKS!”

“WHY ARE WE STILL SCREAMING?”

A beat.

“How did I not know the difference between chicken eggs and Dragolock eggs?”

“They're nearly identical. But Dragolock eggs are larger and softer. You didn't notice.”

“What happened here?” Cloud had caught on to the noise and went to investigate.

“You idiot!” Dragonna boomed. “Dragolock eggs shouldn't be cooked in an oven! They're supposed to be cooked on an open fire, pop the yolk, and then put the liquid into the mix, not used in some earthly confection all willy-nilly!”

“The recipe didn't even call for egg yolks! It was the whole egg!” Rosaa's eyes traveled to Peach, who just put her hand over her face and shook her head. “R-right?”

“You can substitute them!” Dragonna then clutched her head and screamed in frustration.

-*-*-*-

Marth was waiting in the storage space for Ike when he got a message.

[xKURAxYASxQUEENx has sent you a message.]

[xKURAxYASxQUEENx: where tf r u?]  
[The Hero King In The Flesh™: Why do you need to know?]  
[xKURAxYASxQUEENx: caeda is askin me and she wont stop :V]  
[The Hero King In The Flesh™: Tell her I'll be right there.]  
[xKURAxYASxQUEENx: ybetter b tellin me the truth boi]

The lord put away the device and proceeded to leave the storage space, but was stopped by somebody.

Ike.

“Marth?”

“Ike?”

Ike scratched his head. “Did you really come here?”

“You told me to.” Marth replies.

“Well, um...I was havin' second thoughts about our little meetup. And I was lookin' for you cause Caeda said she needed you.” Ike continued.

“What does she need me for?” the other asks.

“Oooof...about that...”Ike winces. “She is pissed with a capital P.”

“Fuck me.”

**Author's Note:**

> HHOLY SHITE OVER 1700 WORDS I don't think I did one-shots this long before. Also Marth's dick came back from the war.
> 
> 1\. I know Marth has a canon love interest, and I ship him with a dude along with said love interest, so I made him bi to do the mindless weebs justice.  
> 2\. Rosaa and Monokura are original characters from two original video game series by me. Rosaa's game is titular to her name, while Monokura's game is GuitarFreakZ.  
> 3\. Monokura, Ness, Pit and Shulk are playing Mario Kart 8, if you're too stupid to know by now.  
> 4\. Rosaa and Roy's relationship stems from a fanfic I'm also working on.
> 
> google translate you better be fukkin right
> 
> [UPDATE] You know what, fuck it, I'm making this a series.


End file.
